Tenjo TengeHass und Liebe
by anjafantasy
Summary: Die weiße Haut war ein starker Kontrast zu ihrem Tattoo, das sich vom Nacken bis zur kleinen Zehe streckte. Das Motiv zeigte einen Drachen, welcher mit der Zungenspitze am Hals begann. Seine zwei Flügel breiteten sich an den Schultern aus,
1. Prolog

**Tenjo Tenge – Hass und Liebe**

Prolog

Genüsslich aß Namy ihren Pudding auf und von der Sprechanlage der Schule erklang:

„Sehr geehrte Schüler und Schülerin begebt euch bitte unverzüglich in die Aula!"

Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? dachte Namy, stand auf und brachte ihr Tablett vom Mittag zur Kantine, dann ging sie zur Aula.

In der Aula angekommen gesellte sie sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden und setzte sich hin.

Nach einer Weile kam die Direktorin auf die Bühne,

„Ruhe bitte!" sprach sie laut und prompt war es still im Saal.

Die Direktorin räusperte sich und fing an zu sprechen:

„Meine geliebten Schüler und Schülerinnen, leider muss ich ihnen eine traurige Nachricht überbringen – Unsere Schule wird bis auf weiteres geschlossen."

„Yippie, keine Schule." jubelten die Schüler und sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf. Nur allein Namy saß noch auf ihren Sitz.

Keine Schule, das glaube ich nicht. Da ist bestimmt ein Haken dran überlegte sie.

„Ruhe bitte! Alle hinsetzen!" befahl die Schulleiterin laut und energisch. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Sie wartete bis sich die Schüler hingesetzt hatten und sprach weiter:

„Die Schule wird geschlossen, aber das heißt nicht, dass der Unterricht ausfällt. Dieses Problem haben wir gelöst, indem die einzelnen Klasse in andere Schulen verteilt werden."

„Och nee!"erklangen mehrere Stimmen von verschiedenen Schülern.

„Kein wenn und aber. Ich werde jetzt die Klassen aufrufen und den Namen der Schule nennen in die wir sie einteilen." verschaffte sich die Direktorin wieder Gehör.

Habe ich es doch gewusst dachte Namy und hörte weiter aufmerksam zu.

„Klasse 1a der Oberschule, bitte aufstehen!" rief die Direktorin Namy's Klasse auf und eine Meute von Schülern stand auf „Ihr werdet der Todo-Akademie zugewiesen, setzen!" und nahmen wieder auf ihren Sitzen Platz.

Nach dem alle Klassen verteilt waren, konnten die Schüler nach Hause gehen.

…..

Namy ging schnell zur ihrer Wohnung, warf das Schulzeug auf ihr Bett und machte sich an die Hausarbeit: Geschirr abwaschen, Staubwischen und –saugen, Badezimmer reinigen und Wäsche waschen. Zum Glück fiel bei einem Ein-Personen-Haushalt nicht viel an.

Die Schülerin lebte seit einem Jahr alleine. Nachdem ihr Bruder gestorben war, hatte sie sich eine eigene Wohnung gesucht.

Ihre Mutter hatte Namy nie gekannt, sie starb bei der Geburt und ihr Vater hatte es zehn Jahre später bei einem Verkehrsunfall erwischt.

Von da an, hatte ihr Bruder sie erzogen, bis er ebenfalls durch einen Arbeitsunfall aus dem Leben schied.

Nachdem Namy die Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, ging sie ins Bad, ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne ein und zog sich aus. Bevor sie jedoch in die Wanne stieg, betrachtete sie ihren Körper im Spiegel.

Ihre braunen Haare fielen Namy auf die Schultern. Die braunen Augen, welche einen grünen Schimmer aufwiesen, erblickten einen schmalen zierlichen Mund, der mit der Nase und den großen Augen symmetrisch ins Gesicht platziert war. Die weiße Haut war ein starker Kontrast zu ihrem Tattoo, das sich vom Nacken bis zur kleinen Zehe streckte. Das Motiv zeigte einen Drachen, welcher mit der Zungenspitze am Hals begann. Seine zwei Flügel breiteten sich an den Schultern aus, der Körper war auf den Rücken verankert. Die Beine legten sich um die Hüften und die Krallen reichten bis zum Bauchnabel. Sein Schwanz glitt das rechte Bein hinunter bis zur Zehe. Der Wyvern streckte Namys Körper und brachte die sportliche Statur und vor allem ihre Oberweite perfekt zur Geltung.

Zufrieden stieg sie in die Badewanne und grübelte über den morgigen Tag:

Mal sehen wie die Toto-Akademie ist.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

LG


	2. Eine neue Schule

Kapitel 1: Eine neue Schule

Nervös stand Namy vor den Toren der Todo-Akademie. Anscheinend war sie die erste, denn es war noch keiner in Sicht.

Ich bin zu zeitig. Naja, lieber zu früh als zu spät schob sie das Eingangsgitter auf. An dem Tor standen zwei Säulen aus Marmor, auf den jeweils ein Samurai Figur platziert war. Ein großer Schulhof umfasste das Schulgebäude. Mehrere Grünanlagen waren im Schulkomplex verteilt worden. Vereinzelt erblickte Namy kleine Häuser aus Holz, welche die verschiedenen Kampfsportarten beherbergten. Ja, genau Kampfsport, auch Namy hatte sich gewundert, als sie sich über die Akademie, im Internet schlau gemacht hatte.

Namy trat auf die Eingangstür zu und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Schloss auf war. Behutsam betrat Namy das Schulgebäude und ein langer, leerer Gang erstreckte sich vor ihr. Von ihm zweigten weitere Gänge und Türen ab. Im hintern Teil erblickte sie eine Treppe, die zum nächsten Stockwerk führte.

Wo ist denn das Sekretariat? blickte Namy sich um, bis sie eine Info-Tafel fand. Auf der war ein Plan der Schule angebracht. Mit dem Finger suchte sie den Plan ab und blieb am dritten Stockwerk haften.

Hier ist es.

Namy lief zur Treppe und stieg bis zur 3. Etage hinauf. Am Ende dieses Flures befand sich das Sekretariat.

Sie holte nochmal tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür des Sekretariats an. - Nichts. Namy versuchte es nochmal und diesmal sagte eine Stimme:

„Herein!"

Das Schulmädchen zog die Tür auf und trat in den Raum hinein.

„Was ist?" wollte die Person wissen, die hinter einem Schreibtisch auf einem Drehstuhl saß, und sie durch eine Brille musterte.

„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Namy Tentei, 1 Klasse der Oberschule der Kazua-Akademie …."

„Ach ja. Die Neuankömmlinge, du bist die erste. Willkommen auf der Todo-Akademie." wurde Namy von der Brillenträgerin unterbrochen, „Hier fülle dieses Formular aus!" legte die Frau einen Zettel und Stift vor der Schülerin hin.

„O.K." nahm Namy die Utensilien und füllte das Blattpapier aus. Schnell war das Anmeldungsformular ausgefüllt und Namy überreichter der Sekretärin den Bogen

„Gut, gut. Hier hast du den Schlüssel für dein Schließfach, dein Stundenplan und eine kleine Karte von unserem Schulkomplex." überreichte sie die Sachen an Namy. Die Frau begutachtete das Mädchen nochmal und fragte:

„Wo ist deine Schuluniform?"

„Oh! Ich trage keine Uniform, das hat aber meine Schule mit ihrer schon geklärt." versicherte Namy ihr und trat in den Flur.

Sie durchflog den Stundenplan und steckte die anderen Sachen in ihre Tasche.

In der ersten Stunde habe ich Mathe, im Raum 101M, das müsste im ersten Stock sein, denn das Sekretariat hat die Raumnummer 323 und ist im 3. Stock. Na dann mal los! lief sie die Treppe hinunter und gelangte in das Zimmer 101M. Dort legte Namy ihre Schulsachen ab und schlenderte zur Toilette, die sie neben der Treppe fand.

Im Spiegel betrachtete sie sich und zog ihre Augenränder mit schwarzem Eyeliner nach.

Namy war komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Sie hatte eine ärmelloses Shirt an, welches eng an ihrem Körper lag, es schloss mit der Hose ab, die sich ebenfalls eng an die Beine schmiegte. Die Hosenbeine endeten in leicht hochhackigen Stiefeln. Der lange Mantel rundete das Gesamtbild ab.

Ring, Ring schreckte die Schulglocke Namy auf. Gemütlich trottete sie zum Raum 101M und schob die Tür auf und trat hinein. Sie erblickte an der Tafel einen breitschultrigen Mann, der sich gerade umdrehte und Namy prüfend ansah:

„Guten Tag! Ich bin Sensei Hataschu. Du bist neu hier, bist du eine der Schülerinnen aus der Kazua-Akademie?"

„Ja das stimmt. Ich heiße Namy Tentei." verbeugte sie sich vor dem Lehrer.

„Gut, dann kannst du dich setzen, die anderen kommen auch gleich." lächelte Hataschu sie freundlich an.

Namy setzte sich auf ihren bereits ausgesuchten Platz, in der zweiten Reihe am Fenster. Sie schaute hinaus, in einen strahlenden blauen Himmel. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Bäume bewegten sich sacht mit dem Wind.

Das ist ein schönes Motiv zückte Namy ihre Spiegelreflexkamera, die sie immer mit sich führte und knipste mehrere Fotos.

„Na typisch Namy, die erste und am Fotografieren." sagte eine Stimme, die Namy gut kannte. Es war Chi-Tau, ein Blödmann, der immer Zeit fand sie zu schikanieren. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte er sie zufrieden gelassen, weil Namy gelernt hatte nicht mehr auf seine Späße und Neckereien einzugehen. Betont langsam steckte sie ihre Kamera weg und ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Langsam wurde der Raum voller und es klingelte zur ersten Stunde.

Sensei Hataschu stellte sich vor den Lehrerpult und wartete bis es ruhig im Klassenzimmer wurde.

„Guten Morgen meine Schüler. Wie ihr bereits mitbekommen haben dürftet, haben wir ein paar neue Schüler. Sie sind vorrübergehend von einer anderen Schule bei uns. – Stellt euch bitte vor: Name, Alter, Hobby usw." erklärte der Lehrer.

Nach einander standen einige Schüler auf, stellten sich vor und nahmen wieder Platz. Jetzt war Namy an der Reihe, sie stand auf,

„Meine Name ist Namy Tentei, ich bin 17 Jahr alt, ich lese und malealien2 sehr gerne. Außerdem spiele ich

gerne Volleyball und schieße leidenschaftlich Fotos." setzte sie sich wieder.

„Gut so, und jetzt fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an!" erschallte die Stimme des Sensei im Zimmer.

…

Ring, Ring läutete die Schulglocke zum X-mal. Namy hatte schon sechs Stunden hinter sich. Nach Mathe war Englisch, Geschichte, Erdkunde, Musik und Physik an der Reihe gewesen. Jetzt war nur noch Sport an der Reihe und Namy hatte erfahren, dass heute Leichtathletik dran kam. Alle Schüler zogen sich um und gingen auf die Rennbahn, dort wartete bereits Sensei Hataschu auf die Schülerschaft. Er unterrichtete neben Mathe auch Sport und Chemie.

„So", begrüßte er die Schüler, „es stellen sich immer vier neben einander auf die Bahn, dann bringt ihr euch auf Position und auf das Signal sprintet ihr los. Auf der 100m Marke nehmen ich und Conan, er ist vom Sport befreit, die Zeit. Die ersten vier bitte!"

Zuerst waren die Jungs an der Reihe und dann sollten die Mädchen laufen.

Namy bevorzugte eine Außenbahn, ging in die Hocke, stemmte die Füße in den Startblock und begab sich in Stellung. Das Signal ertönte, Namy drückte sich kraftvoll ab, schoss in die Höhe und setzte zum Sprint an. Immer schneller wurde sie und ließ die Konkurrenten weit hinter sich. Auf den letzten 30m gab sie nochmal Gas und war im Ziel. Schnaufend lief Namy aus und kehrte zum Sportlehrer zurück und dabei dachte sie:

Das habe ich mir schwerer vorgestellt. Ich habe mich doch extra bei denen dazugestellt, die auf diese Schule gehen, immerhin machen die doch Kampfsport und dabei muss man doch schnell sein. Naja ist jetzt auch egal.

Alle vier Mädchen, die gerade gelaufen waren, stellten sich um Hataschu herum, um ihre Ergebnisse abzuholen.

„Namy, ich muss gestehen du bist spitze gelaufen. Eine Eins." klopfte er anerkennend auf Namys Schulter.

„Danke!" holte sie keuchend Luft.

Als nächstes gingen es zur Weitsprunggrube, dann Kugelstoßen, 1000m Lauf und Ausdauerlauf. Das war für Namy ein Klacks, alles Einsen, hätte Namy auch gewundert wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, denn seit der ersten Klasse in der Grundschule hatte sie immer eine Eins in Sport.

Etwas geschafft stellte sich Namy unter die Dusche und das Wasser spült den Schweiß und Dreck von ihrer Haut ab. Sie zog sich in Ruhe ihre schwarze Kleidung wieder an, denn sie hatte Zeit, da es die letzte Schulstunde war. Danach ging sie zur Schulbibliothek, dort erhielt sie ihre Schulbücher. Diese brachte sie gleich zu ihrem Schließfach. Auf den Weg dorthin rumpelte sie einen Jungen ausversehen an und die Bücher fielen laut auf den Boden.

„Entschuldige!" sammelte Namy die schweren Brocken auf und trabte weiter.

„Pass das nächste Mal etwas auf, du Göre!" rief eine männliche Stimme ihr hinter her. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und erblickte einen Kerl mit grauen Haaren.

Ist der nicht zu alt für die Oberstufe, der mit seinen grauen Haarfarbe und dem Dreitagebart? dachte sie sich.

„Was ist?" fragte der Typ.

„Nichts." setzte Namy ihren Weg fort.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, denn ihr Schließfach lag im obersten Stockwerk. Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und zerrte die Tür auf.

Meine Güte, wie sieht das denn aus. , der Spint war total zugemüllt. Namy nahm sich den Papierkorb, welcher in der rechten Ecke hinten am Gang stand und warf alles dort hinein und leer war der Spint. Die Schülerin legte ihr Bücher hinein, räumte die Schultasche aus und stellte sie auf den Boden. Jetzt klebte Namy vereinzelte Bilder an die Innenseite der Tür.

Sieht schon viel besser aus. kramte sie noch einen kleinen Spiegel heraus und befestigte diesen ebenfalls an die Spinttür.

Es krachte und schepperte, von den Geräuschen schreckte Namy zusammen.

Was war denn das? dabei schaute sie in den Spiegel und darin konnte sie erkennen, was hinter ihr geschehen war.

Sie sah einen Schüler auf dem Flur liegen, er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch sein Blick wurde plötzlich starr. Zwei Jungs traten aus einem Zimmer heraus, aus dem der auf dem Boden liegendem Schüler vermutlich raus geworfen war. Die beiden stehenden Kerle kamen auf ihn zu. Einer von ihnen fasste ihn am Kragen, zog ihn hoch und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Darauf folgte der andere mit einem Fußtritt gegen dessen Gesicht. Blut spritze aus der Nase des Opfers, aber das reichte den beiden Angreifern nicht, sie schlugen weiter auf ihn ein.

Namy hatte vor Schreck die Hand vor dem Mund.

Von weiten sah sie einen Lehrer näher kommen, aber sie konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Der Lehrer lief einfach vorbei, als ob es ihm nicht interessierte. Verwundert wendete sich Namy an den Sensei.

„Sensei sie müssen eingreifen!" warf sie die Tür des Schließfaches zu.

„Nein, das Regeln sie schon selber, hat bestimmt gegen irgendwas verstoßen und außerdem ist das auf dieser Schule normal so, Kindchen." zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

Normal? Das ist doch nicht normal. schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich zu den Szenarium um.

Jemand muss ihm doch helfen. ballte Namy ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen." raunte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Aber jemand muss doch eingreifen." blickte sie den Kerl an, welcher hinter ihr stand und machte große Augen.

Er? Es war der Mann, den Namy vorhin angerempelt hatte.

„Keiner wird ihm helfen und du erst recht nicht!" umfasste seine große, starke Hand ihre beiden Handgelenke und er presste Namy gegen den Spint.

„So und jetzt hör genau zu, ich sage es dir nur einmal", kam er mit seinem Gesicht näher, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennen ihre Nasenspitzen voneinander, „Keiner mischt sich bei einem Kampf ein, vor allem wenn er vom Executive-Komitee beauftragt wurde. Und wenn jemand eingreift ob selber oder einen Sensei um Hilfe bittet, wird bestraft." erklärte er gehässig.

„Und du hast jemanden um Hilfe gebeten, das habe ich gesehen." legte er seine freie Hand auf Namys Busen und ihre Augen wurden groß und entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Dann überwand sie sich und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen.

„Lass mich los! Finger weg!", schrie sie den Kerl an.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne? Aber Bestrafung muss sein." griente er und massiert ihre Oberweite.

„Wer bist du? Das du dir das erlauben kannst, Du gehst doch bestimmt nicht mehr auf diese Schule, also was kümmert dich das?" spuckte Namy ihn an. Er machte sich daraus nichts und sein Blick wurde lüsterner.

„Ich bin Tawara Bunshichi und du liegst falsch, ich gehe noch auf die Todo-Akademie, dritte Jahrgangsstufe und ich wiederhole sie zum dritten Mal. Außerdem bin ich der engste Berater des Chefs des Executive-Komitees. Und ich mache was ich will." Glitt seine Hand über ihren Bauch und wanderte in ihre Hose. Mit seinen Fingern spielte er zwischen Namys Schenkeln.

„Hör auf!" versuchte sie sich immer noch zu wehren und Tränen fanden den Weg aus ihren Augen. Doch er hörte nicht auf, da nahm die Schülerin alle Kraft zusammen. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten, dann ohne Vorwarnung schoss ihr Kopf nach vorne und knallte mit voller Wucht auf seinen Kopf. Erstaunt ließ dieser Tawara sie los, Namy nutzte diese Chance und schupste ihn von sich weg. Schnell nahm sie ihre Tasche und lief die Treppen hinunter.

Puh, das war knapp. Ah, mein Kopf, das wird eine Beule, der hatte aber auch einen harten Schädel. Ich kann nur Froh sein, das ich kein Unterricht mehr habe, wer weiß was sonst noch geschehen wäre.

Endlich war Namy zu Hause angekommen und holte sich erst mal einen Eisbeutel aus dem Gefrierschrank und legte diesen auf ihre Stirn.

Tut das gut. lag sie nachdenklich auf dem Bett.

Das ist eine sonderbar Schule und dieser Vorfall. Nein, ich weiß nicht. Nur eins weiß ich, ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen, vor allem nicht von diesem Bunshichi, der kann mich mal. Ich habe mich nicht auf meiner Schule unterkriegen lassen und hier wird es auch nicht anders sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Namy ein.


	3. Ein fast normaler Tag

2. Kapitel: Ein fast normaler Tag

Noch leicht verschlafen schlenderte der Mann ins Bad, dort sprang er schnell unter die Dusche, putzte sich eifrig die Zähne und richtete seine grauen Haare. Seinen Dreitagebart musterte er und kam zum Entschluss, dass er noch nicht nachgestutzt werden musste. In seliger Ruhe zog er seine Schuluniform an, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzen Schuhe, weißem Hemd und einer schwarzen Jacke bestand. Dann schnappte der Kerl seine Tasche und ging außer Haus.

Gemütlich schlenderte er zur Schule, welche die Todo-Akademie war, er besuchte die 3. Klasse der Oberschule, was man eigentlich nicht glauben wollte, denn vom Aussehen wirkte er viel älter als 18. Der junge Mann war auch Älter, er war bereits schon zwanzig und besucht die dritte Jahrgangsstufe schon zum 3. Mal, deshalb wurde er auch Double Impact Tawara genannt.

An diesem Morgen war Tawara Bunshichi früher unterwegs als sonst, weil der Chef des Exekutiv-Komitees, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, befohlen hatte heute zeitiger in der Akademie zu sein.

….

Jetzt stand Bunshichi vor dem Eingang der Todo-Akademie. Die Sonne strahlte von oben herab und ein warmer Wind umspielte seinen Körper.

Und wieder beginnt ein langweiliger Tag. dachte sich Bunshichi und blickte zur Eingangstür, die gerade am Hauptgebäude zufiel.

Jetzt schon ein Schüler da? Das ist aber zeitig. ging er neugierig zu dem Gebäude und lunchte durch die Glastür. Was er da erblickte, ließ ihm Spucke im Mund zusammen laufen. Leicht erregt presste Tawara sein Gesicht an die Glasscheibe, um das weibliche Wesen genauer begutachten zu können.

Trotz des Mantels den sie trug, konnte man ihre Kurven sehr gut erkennen, in diesem Moment drehte sich das Mädchen leicht zur Seite und somit konnte Bunshichi ihr Gesicht erkennen. Dieser Anblick löste eine Reaktion in seiner Hose aus.

Wer ist sie? Muss wohl neu auf der Akademie sei n. grübelte er und sein heißer Atem beschlag die Scheibe, so das er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Schnell wischte Tawara mit der linken Hand darüber, um weiterhin seine Augen auf die Schülerin richten zu können, aber er wurde von jemand unterbrochen.

„Bunshichi, was machst du da?" erklang die Stimme von Emi Isuzu's, die ebenfalls in die 3. Klassenstufe ging und dem Exekutiv-Komitees angehörte, sie war die Vizechefin.

„Nichts, was dich interessieren könnte." dreht er sich betont langsam um und legte dabei seine Tasche über seinen Schritt, damit Emi seine Beule nicht sehen konnte. Sie kam immer näher auf ihn zu. Emi trug die übliche Schuluniform: schwarze Schuhe, dazu weiße Socken, die bis zu den Knien reichten, dann kam ein grüner kurzer Rock, der weiße Streifen Besitz und somit ein Karomuster bildete. Ihren Oberkörper bedeckte eine weiße Bluse, darüber hatte sie einen blauen Bläser an, um das Gesamtbild abzurunden, war um den Kragen der Bluse eine rote Schleife gebunden worden.

„Wie du meinst. Los wir müssen los, Mitsuomi wartet bestimmt schon auf uns." schwenkte sie die Tür auf, schaute in den Gang dahinter und meinte:

„Hier ist doch nichts."

„Sag ich ja, nichts was dich Interessiert." Schleifte sich Tawara an ihr vorbei und dachte:

Wo ist denn die Süße abgeblieben?

Mit Emi lief er zu dem Sitz des Komitees, dabei blickte er sich um, in der Hoffnung nochmal das Mädchen zu entdecken, aber er hatte kein Glück.

Jetzt standen Isuzu und Bunshichi vor dem Chef des Komitees und warteten auf seine Anweisungen.

Mitsuomi Takayanagi saß in einem schwarzen Drehstuhl und er trug einen dunkelblauen Ganzkörperanzug aus Leder, welcher wie eine zweite Haut am Körper anlag.

„Wir bekommen neue Schüler aus der Kazua-Akademie." erhob Mitsuomi das Wort.

„Ah, da war das Mädchen vorhin bestimmt einer der Schüler." unterbrach Bunshichi ihn.

„Wir werden sie beobachten und sie, wenn es soweit kommt, auf unsere Regeln zurechtweisen. Jeder bekommt einen Schüler, den er beobachten soll. Sucht euch einen aus." redete Takayanagi weiter ohne auf die Aussage von Tawara einzugehen Er legte die Fotos der dreißig neuen Schüler auf den Schreibtisch. Isuzu und Bunshichi musterten die Bilder.

„Egal welchen?" fragte Tawara seinen Chef.

„Ja, ihr seit die ersten, also habt ihr freie Auswahl." erläuterte Mitsuomi.

„Sehr schön, ich weiß auch schon wen ich nehmen werde." durchsuchte Tawara den Stapel und fand das Bild von der Schülerin, die er heute früh gesehen hatte. Sie war unerkennbar, denn die Schülerin war die einzige die keine Uniform trug. Auf der Rückseite des Bildes stand der Name, und er laß ihn laut vor:

„Namy Tentei. Da werde ich mir mal die Schulakte raussuchen." nahm Bunshichi vor den Computer Platz und suchte sich die Akte von Namy heraus.

„Hier ist sie.", ging er sie durch, „Namy Tentei, 17 Jahr alt, 1. Klasse der Oberstufe von der Kazua-Akademie. Hauptfach Kunst und sie ist im Volleyball-Club ihrer Schule. Sie braucht keine Schuluniform tragen, da sie diese nicht bezahlen kann. Namy Tentei wohnt allein in einer Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung. Zur Beurteilung: Sie ist ruhig, zurückhaltend, kann sich nur schwer durchsetzen, Freunde in ihre Klasse hat sie keine, sie ist mehr eine Alleingängerin. Schulisch ist sie sehr gut, macht viele extra Aufgaben und ist immer fleißig. – Meine Güte sie ist ja ein richtiges Mauerblümchen, ich denke mal sie wird uns keine Problem machen, aber ich werde sie zur Sicherheit trotzdem beobachten, mein weiß ja nie." grinste er verschmitzt.

Bevor Tawara Namy suchte, musste er selber erstmal zum Unterricht, zu mindestens setzte er dazu an, denn richtige Lust hatte er nicht.

…

Es klingelte bereits zur siebten Schulstunde und Bunshichi trat aus dem Schulgebäude heraus, er wollte sich etwas auflockern, nach den zwei Stunden anstrengenden Stunden Mathe und ging spazieren. Dabei lief er am Sportplatz vorbei und bekam mit, dass sich dort Schüler versammelten. Gemütlich schlenderte er zum Sportplatz und stützte sich am Geländer ab, welches den gesamten Platz umrandete. Indessen Mitte war ein Fußballfeld, was von der Rennbahn umschlossen war und genau dort, blieb sein Blick haften.

Ist sie das? sah er ein Mädchen an und sucht das Bild aus seiner Hosentasche, die das Bildnis von Namy Tentei zeigte. Er verglich es mit der Schülerin, welche gerade auf eine Außenbahn zusteuerte und sich in den Startblock begab.

Haarfarbe: braun, Hauttyp: sehr blass und die Rundungen stimmen, das muss sie sein. schaute Tawara Namy interessiert zu.

Mal sehen wie schnell sie ist! fixierte der Schüler ihre Gesäß. Sie ging in Startposition, es erklang ein Signal und Namy sprintete los. Bunshichi schaute ihr hinterher und starrte genau auf ihre Brüste, die im Lauftakt mit wippten. Sie wurde immer schneller und auch die Bewegungen ihrer Oberweite nahm zu. Aus Bunshichi's Mund lief Speichel, die er sich weg wischte und in seiner Hose erschien eine Beule, die immer größer wurde. Obwohl er von Namy abgelenkt war, bekam er mit, dass sie ziemlich schnell gelaufen war.

Wow, Namy war aber schnell unterwegs, hätte das nicht gedacht, sie hat die anderen locker geschlagen. Erstaunlich, dem muss ich nachgehen. setzte er eine Notiz in sein Gedächtnis und folgte der Gruppe Schülern zur Weitsprunggrube. An dieser Stelle war er schon öfters, um die Mädchen beim Springen zu beobachten. Daher wusste Tawara, wo er sich verstecken konnte. Denn genau hinter der Sprunggrube befand sich eine Hecke aus mehreren Sträußen, dahinter legte Bunshichi sich auf den Bauch und lugte durch.

In den ersten Minuten dürstete er vor sich hin, als dann der Lehrer die Mädels zum Weitsprung aufforderte, wendete sich Bunshichi dem Geschehen zu. Am Anfang erst uninteressiert, aber dann war endlich Namy an der Reihe und Tawara verschlang sie förmlich. Seine Augen blickten beim Anlauf auf ihre Brüste, dann sprang Namy kraftvoll ab und sein Blick wanderte nach unten, zwischen die Schenkel und dieser Anblick verschlug ihm dem Atem. Seine Hose platzte fast aus den Nähten, so erregt war er.

Ich muss mich abkühlen. wollte er gerade aufstehen, als er mitbekam, wie Sensei Hataschu Namy gierig ansah und er bemerkte auch, das Hataschu eine Beule in der Hose hatte. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sich der Lehrer beim Sprung von Namy weit nach vorn gestellt hatte und in die Hocke gegangen war.

Tja ist halt auch nur ein Mann, aber ich muss aufpassen das er sie nicht anmacht und jetzt muss ich erstmal unter die Dusche. stand Bunshichi auf und verschwand in den Duschraum der Männer.

Das kalte Wasser kühlte Tawaras Körper ab und seine Erregung, von Namys Antlitz, sank.

…

Nach der ausgiebigen Dusche ging Bunshichi wieder ins Schulgebäude, um zu den Räumen von den Exekutiv-Komitees zu gelangen. Dabei traf er, im zweiten Stockwerk, auf ein paar Mitglieder.

„Und wie läuft es bei euch, beim Observieren?" fragte Bunshichi provisorisch.

„Easy." sagte der größere von den Dreien.

„Absolut langweilig." gähnte ein anderer.

„Den ich habe, ist ein absoluter Vollidiot. Nur was mir aufgefallen ist, dass er bei den Mädchen beliebt ist." erläuterte der Dritte im Bunde.

„Da habe ich es gut …" griente Bunshichi und wurde in diesem Moment angerempelt, ein lauter Knall war zu hören und er schaut hinunter. Auf dem Boden lagen Bücher, die eine Schülerin schnell zusammen suchte.

Die heutige Jugend hat einfach keine Augen im Kopf. dachte er sich und sah ihr nach

„Pass das nächste Mal etwas auf, du Göre!" schrie Bunshichi ihr hinter her. Das Schulmädchen drehte sich um und blickte ihn verwundert an. In diesem Moment erkannte Tawara sie, es war Namy Tentei. Er schmunzelte sie an, blickt in ihre Augen und dachte sich:

Was für Augen, einfach zum versinken. und fragte darauf:

„Was ist?"

„Nichts." wendete Namy sich ab und lief weiter die Treppe hinauf, erstaunt sah er ihr nach.

Wo sie wohl hin will? nahm Tawara mit langsamen Schritten die Verfolgung auf.

…..

Er setzte seinen Fuß auf die letze Stufe des obersten Stockwerkes und schielt um die Ecke. An einem Schließfach erblickte er Namy, die gerade ihren Spint ausräumte.

Sie muss eine Zeit haben, na gut auf sie wartet keiner zu Hause. schaute Tawara ihr weiter zu.

Dann sah er, wie ein Schüler aus einem Raun an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Aus dem Zimmer traten zwei andere Schüler heraus und schlugen auf den am Boden Liegenden ein. Von weiten näherte sich einen Lehrer.

Mal sehen was Namy macht." Konzentrierte Bunshichi sich auf das Geschehen.

Er bemerkte, wie Namy den Sensei fragte, ob er eingreifen könnte, doch der Lehrer schüttelt mit dem Kopf und erklärte ihr, wie es auf dieser Schule ablief. Ungläubig sah sie ihm nach und drehte sich wieder zum Kampf um.

Jetzt muss ich ihr die Regeln erklären und bestrafen. Sowas mache ich nicht gerne, aber wer sich in fremde Angelegenheiten mischt, hat Pech. stellte sich Bunshichi auf den Gang, nickte dem Sensei kurz zu und schlich sich an die Schülerin an.

Sieht so aus, als will sie eingreifen. Das muss ich verhindern. beschleunigte er die Schritte und stand hinter hier.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen." raunte er ihr in das linke Ohr.

„Aber jemand muss doch eingreifen." drehte Namy sich um und sah ihn erschrocken ihn an.

Was hat sie denn? blickte Tawara sie durchdringend an.

„Keiner wird ihm helfen und du erst recht nicht!" ergriff seine linke Hand ihre zwei zarten Handgelenke, zogen sie nach oben und drückt Namy gegen das Schließfach.

„So und jetzt hör genau zu, ich sage es dir nur einmal", verstärkte er den Druck an den Handgelenken und kam mit seine Gesicht immer Näher an Namy heran. Er roch ihren lieblichen Körpergeruch und er sprach weiter: „Keiner mischt sich bei einem Kampf ein, vor allem wenn er vom Executive-Komitee beauftragt wurde. Und wenn jemand eingreift ob selber oder einen Sensei um Hilfe bittet, wird bestraft."

Der Geruch, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurück halten. fand seine rechte Hand von alleine unter ihr Shirt und glitt zum Busen hoch.

„Und du hast jemanden um Hilfe gebeten, das habe ich gesehen.", streifte er den BH ab.

Bunshichi musste seinen linken Griff noch fester machen, da Namy versucht sich zu wehren.

„Lass mich los! Finger weg!", schrie sie ihn an, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne? Aber Bestrafung muss sein." griente Tawara sie an und seine Finger fingen an ihre Oberweite zu massieren.

„Wer bist du? Das du dir das erlauben kannst, Du gehst doch bestimmt nicht mehr auf diese Schule, also was kümmert dich das?" wurde er von Namy angespuckt, auch das ignorierte er und sein Blick wurde lüsterner.

„Ich bin Tawara Bunshichi und du liegst falsch, ich gehe in die 3. Jahrgangsstufe der Todo-Akademie und besuche die 3. Stufe zum dritten Mal, außerdem bin ich der engste Berater des Chefs des Executive-Komitees. Und ich mache was ich will." streifte er mit seiner Hand über Namys Bauch und wanderte in ihre Hose hinunter.

Mal sehen wie sie darauf reagiert. spielte er mit seinen Fingern zwischen den Schenkeln und er staunte nicht schlecht, als es feucht in seiner Hand wurde.

„Hör auf!" schrie Namy ihn an. Bunshichi sah, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten nahm und glaubte, dass es ihr auf einmal doch gefiel. Doch da täuschte er sich, ihr Kopf zischte nach vorne und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen seinen.

Was? ließ Tawara sie vor Schreck los und hielt sich die Stirn. Kurz darauf wurde Tawara von der Schülerin weggeschupst und knallte mit dem Hintern auf den Boden.

Ungläubig stemmte er sich hoch, nahm sich eine Zigarette und ging auf das Dach.

Das tut ganz schön weh, hoffentlich wird das keine Beule. Aber ich muss gestehen, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte Angst gehabt vor meinen Berührungen, andere Frauen sind davon geflossen. Ich verstehe das nicht, da muss noch was anderes dahinter stecken. rauchte er ein paar Züge.

…

Bei Mitsuomi im Büro des Komitees sitzend, hielt sich Bunshichi einen Eisbeutel auf die Stirn und erzählte Takayanagi was heute passiert war:

„….. sie ist stark, wir sollten sie weiter beobachten. Sie hat die Schülerinnen auf unserer Schule bei allen Leichtathletik Aktivitäten geschlagen. Das schafft sonst kein Außenstehender."

„Mh, das sollten wir. Und du wirst das machen!" sagte Mitsuomi nur.

„Ich, warum ich?" fragte Tawara erstaunt.

„Du hast einmal angefangen und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, das du dich für Namy Tentei interessierst." stand der Chef des Komitees auf und wies Bunshichi, dass er gehen sollte.

„Ist ja gut. Ich verschwinde. Wir sehen uns morgen." erhob Tawara und verlies den Raum.

Gemütlich schlenderte er nach Hause und dachte dabei:

Das war heute eine willkommende Abwechslung. Halt ein fast normaler Schultag.

TBC


	4. Sportunterricht

3. Kapitel: Sportunterricht

„Move along, move along …" erklang dass Handy von Namy, welches auch als Wecker diente. Ihre Augen sprangen auf und die rechte Hand ergriff das Handy und schaltete die Weckfunktion aus. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. In Ruhe suchte Namy ihre Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank, natürlich alles wieder in Schwarz und ging ins Bad.

Im Badezimmer streifte sie sich ihr Nachthemd ab und kletterte in die Dusche, zog den Vorhang zu und lies genüsslich das lauwarme Wasser über ihren Körper fließen. Dann trocknete sie sich ab und cremte sich mit Bodylotion ein. Ihr Gesicht reinigte Namy mit einem Gesichtreiniger und cremte es ebenfalls ein, dann setzte sie noch ihr Make-Up auf. Schließlich putzte sie sich noch die Zähne, föhnte und kämmt ihr Haar und fertig war sie. Namy betrachtet sich im Spiegel, als von der anderen Seite der Badtür ein Miauen zu hören war. Sie öffnete die Tür und vor ihr saß ihr schwarzer Kater namens Baltasar.

„Hallo mein Süßer." begrüßte Namy ihren Kater. „Hast wohl Hunger? Ich auch." Schlenderte sie zur Küche, gab dem Kater Nassfutter und Wasser zum Trinken. Dann füllte sie sich Müsli und Milch in eine Schale und aß es in Ruhe auf, nebenbei trank sie einen Orangensaft und eine Tasse Tee.

Als Namy mit dem Frühstücken fertig war, packte sie ihre Schultasche und ging los.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule schoss Namy einige schöne Motive, die sie später zur einer Collage zusammen setzen wollte.

….

„Grrrr, Grrrr." erklang ein weiterer Wecker, aber an einem anderen Ort. Murrend wurden die Augen geöffnet und eine Hand erfasste den Wecker und schaltete ihn aus, aber es läutete weiter.

„Scheiß Wecker." sagte Bunshichi und schmiss ihn gegen die Wand, wo der Wecker in seine einzelnen Bestandteile zersprang. Schlecht gelaunt stand Tawara auf, schleifte sich erstmal zur Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee, damit er munter wurde.

Ah, das tut gut. Aber jetzt ins Bad, sonst komme ich noch zu spät! Ich bin doch nicht umsonst so zeitig aufgestanden. Immerhin soll ich Namy beobachten und sie hat gleich die erste Stunde, nämlich Sport. So steht es zumindest auf dem Stundenplan von ihr. ging Tawara aus der Küche und schlenderte ins Badezimmer. Langsam zog er seine Boxershorts aus und stieg ebenfalls unter die Dusche. Er ließ sich die Wasserstrahlen genüsslich auf den Körper prasseln, dann trocknete er sich ab, putzte sich die Zähne und setzte zum Rasieren an, ließ es aber dann doch sein.

Nein heut noch nicht, sieht noch gut aus.

Dann ging er splitter nackt zum Kleiderschrank und suchte sich die Schulsachen heraus. Tawara schlüpft in die Uniform, nahm seine Tasche und einen Toast in den Mund und ging aus der Wohnung. Draußen blendete ihn die Sonne und der Wind fegte angenehm durch Bunshichi's Haar und er dachte:

Was für ein schöner Tag.

Mit einem Grinsen lief Tawara Bunshichi zur Schule und kaute genüsslich auf seiner Toastscheibe herum.

…..

Namy war in der Schule und lief gleich zu ihrem Schließfach. Bei jeder Biegung schaute sie um die Ecke, denn am frühen Morgen wollte sie nicht diesem Tawara über den Weg laufen. Ungesehen schaffte es Namy zu ihrem Fach. Schnell suchte sie die Lehrbücher für den heutigen Tag heraus. Insgesamt hatte Namy fünf Schulstunden und zwei Freistunden. Dann holte sie ihre Sportsachen heraus, schloss die Tür zum Spint und schlenderte zur Sporthalle hinüber, darauf bedacht nicht diesem Kerl zu begegnen.

….

Währenddessen war auch Tawara in der Schule angekommen. Er ging gleich zur Sporthalle, wo bereits weitere Schüler aus dem Komitee und Sensei Hataschu auf ihn warteten.

„Guten Morgen Leute!" begrüßte Tawara die Gruppe und wendete sich zugleich zum Lehrer, „Was machen wir heute in Sport?"

„Wir testen die Neuen in Volleyball, mal schauen wie die da sind." antwortete Herr Hataschu darauf.

„Volleyball? Sensei Hataschu sie wissen aber das diese Kunstschule einen Volleyballclub hat?" stellte sich Emi Isuzu zu ihnen hin.

„Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem schlagen wir sie." verteidigte sich der Sensei, „Oh, da kommt schon die erste Schülerin." meinte er und ging in die Halle.

„Das ist Namy Tentei." sagte Tawara und folgte dem Sensei, die anderen begleiteten ihn.

…..

Namy war die erste an der Halle, sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als diese von innen aufgezogen wurde.

„Guten Morgen Namy!" begrüßte sie Hataschu und bat sie herein.

„Guten Morgen Sensei!" verbeugte sich die Schülerin und ging gleich zu den Umkleideräumen der Damen. Dort streifte sie in Ruhe ihre Kleider ab und schlüpfte in ihre Sportsachen, welche aus einer schwarzen enganliegend kurzen Hose und einem grünen Shirt, welches locker vom Körper abfiel, bestand. Die Konturen ihres Körpers waren nur zu erahnen. Jetzt erschienen auch die anderen Mitschüler, die sich auch umzogen und dann zur Halle gingen. Namy folgte ihnen, da sie nicht genau wusste, welche von den drei Hallen es war. Schließlich war es die erste, in dieser Halle standen Bänke auf der rechten und linken Seite, es hingen jeweils drei Basketballkörbe an den beiden Wänden, auf den Stirnseiten standen Handballtore und auf der Mitte des Spielfeldes war ein Netz aufgebaut und ein Ball lag auf einer der beiden Spielfeldseiten. Die Schüler der ersten Jahrgangsstufe setzten sich auf die Bänke der rechten Seite und warteten auf Sensei Hataschu.

Nach ein paar Minuten erschien Hataschu mit anderen Schülern und Namy rutschte beinahe von der Bank, denn sie hatte Tawara Bunshichi erblickt.

Was will der denn hier? dachte sie sich und starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. In diesem Moment schaute Tawara zu Namy und sah sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an.

Was hat sie denn? Sie sollte lieber den Mund zu machen, sonst verschluckt sie noch eine Fliege. wies Bunshichi ihr mit einer Geste, dass sie den Mund schließen sollte.

Verwundert sah Namy ihn an,

Was macht er denn da? stellte sie sich die Frage und nach wenigen Sekunden später begriff sie, dass ihr Mund offen stand. Schnell presste Namy ihre Lippen zusammen und schaute mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf den Boden. Bunshichi begutachtete sie weiterhin grinsend.

Sie ist einfach zu süß.

Nun ergriff Sensei Hataschu das Wort:

„So Schüler bildet jetzt bitte Mannschaften, immer sechs Personen in einer Gruppe. Ja? Gut, dann fangt an!"

Namy lehnte sich zurück und wartet ab, bis sich alle auf geteilt hatten und schließlich war nur noch eine Gruppe übrig die zu fünft waren, zu diesen Schülern ging sie hin und fragte:

„Darf ich bei euch mitspielen?" und sah dabei in die Runde.

„Ja. Na klar, immerhin brauchen wir noch jemanden." grinste ein Typ mit blonden hoch gegelten Haaren Namy an.

„Danke!" erwiderte sie darauf, „Ich bin Namy Tentei." und der blonde Stachelkopf stellte sich ebenfalls vor:

„Soichiro Nagi und das ist Bob Makihara." zeigte er auf den großen schwarzen Kerl neben sich, welcher braune Rastalocken und ein Piercing in den vollen Lippen hatte. Die anderen drei Mitschüler stellten sich nicht vor, sondern wendeten sich ab, enttäuscht sah Namy sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich wieder zu den beiden Jungs hin:

„Ich habe euch gestern gar nicht in der Klasse gesehen?"

„Wir haben geschwänzt." antwortete Soichiro mit einem Augenzwinkern. Erstaunt blickte Namy die beiden an, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und dachte sich:

Was sind das denn für welche?

Dabei bekam Namy nicht mit, wie Bunshichi sie beobachtete, stirnrunzelnd blickte er ihr nach und verlor sich ihn ihrem Lächeln. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ihre Lippen innig küssen würde und sie immer weiter mit ihren Mund hinunter glitt, bis sie seinen …...

„So wir spielen heute Volleyball!" wurde Tawara durch Hataschu aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schickte den Sensei einen tödlichen Blick zu. Der Lehrer sprach weiter:

„Es gilt diese Mannschaft zu schlagen!" zeigte er auf die Gruppe, der Tawara angehörte, „So, wer will als erstes?" sah er voller Zuversicht auf den Rest der Schülerschaft.

„Hier, wir wollen zuerst!" schwang Soichiro seine Arme, um auf sich aufmerksam zumachen. Namy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, der aber von Bob wieder sanft zugeklappt wurde.

„Hab keine Angst, das schaffen wir schon." zeigte er mit einen Grinsen in die Runde und klopfte Namy auf die recht Schulter. Sie schluckte ihren Kloß hinunter und nickt nur. Auch die anderen Mitspieler sahen nicht gerade begeistert aus.

Dann begaben sich die beiden Mannschaften auf das Spielfeld und stellten sich auf die sechs Positionen hin.

Bob platzierte sich auf Position Fünf, welche links im Hinterfeld war. Soichiro war auf der Eins, rechtes Hinterfeld und Namy nahm auf der Position Drei ihre Stellung ein, am Netz in der Mitte. Auf Zwei, Vier und Fünf standen die anderen drei Mitspieler.

Die Gegner stellten sich wie folgt auf: Emi Izuso auf der Eins und Tawara stand auf Drei, genau gegenüber von Namy und die restlichen verteilten sich.

„Hallo Hübsche!", begrüßte Bunshichi und dachte sich dabei

So von Nahem mit dem Sportklamotten sieht sie noch besser aus. leckte er sich über die Lippen. Darauf wich Namy einen Schritt zurück und sah Tawara misstrauisch an.

„Komm mir ja nicht so nahe", giftete sie ihn leise an, wendete sich ab und dachte:

Auch das noch, hoffentlich kann er seine Finger bei sich behalten.

Dann erklang Hataschus Stimme:

„Zugespielt wird von der Drei! Und jetzt stellt euch bereit!", ein lauter Pfiff war zu hören und das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Emi schlug als erste den Ball hinüber. Soichiro nahm ihn an und baggerte den Ball zu Namy und sie pritschte das runde Objekt zur ihrer Rechten stehenden Person. Diese schmetterte den Ball hart ins gegnerische Feld und Punkt für Namys Gruppe. Es stand 1:0 und es ging auch gleichweiter.

Die Mannschaft, die jetzt den Ball hatte wechselt die Position in Uhrzeiger Sinn. Darüber war Namy sehr froh, denn endlich konnte sie sich von Tawara weg bewegen.

Ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren machte die Angabe und schoss den Ball ins Netz, Punkt für die anderen. 1:1.

Jetzt wechselte die gegnerische Mannschaft und ein großer braun haariger Schüler schlug den Ball hinüber. Einer von Namys Mitstreitern wollte ihn annehmen doch er ging vorbei und prallte ins Feld hinein. 1:2.

Und so ging es weiter bis es 1:15 stand.

Verzweifelt sah Namy Bob an, der auf Position Vier stand und auch nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Dann hob Namy ihre beiden Hände, die rechte waagerecht und die linke senkrecht gehalten, dass es aussieht wie ein T und sie rief:

„Auszeit!" bevor der nächste Pfiff erklang. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und blickten sie fragend an.

„Wie Auszeit?" fragte Bunshichi.

„In jedem Satz darf man zwei Auszeiten nehmen, egal wann, und die Erste nehme ich jetzt!" erklärte Namy und schaute ihn besserwisserisch an. Sie gesellte sich zu ihren Mitspielern, ohne eine Antwort von Sensei Hataschu abzuwarten.

„So Leute habt ihr eine Idee?" fragte Namy die anderen, die jeweils mit dem Kopf schüttelten. Man sah den Sechsen an das sie überlegten, doch keinem wollte etwas einfallen, doch Namy meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort:

„Soichiro kannst du die Bälle von diesem Kerl annehmen?"

„Ja." antwortete er komplex darauf.

„Gut. Dann nimmst du die ab sofort auch an. Ihr beiden lasst den Ball einfach durch, Soichiro wird sich darum kümmern. Soichiro du baggerst ihn dann auf die Drei und du spielst möglich genau auf Bob oder mich zu. Wenn du das Zuspiel nicht hinbekommst sag Bescheid, dann muss Soichiro auf Bob oder mich spielen. Verstanden?" erklärte sie ihr Strategie und alle nickten zustimmend und gingen wieder auf des Volleyballfeld.

Die Pfeife erklang von neuem und die Angabe kam hinüber, genau auf die Eins. Das blonde Mädchen wich aus und Soichiro stand bereit, nahm den Ball an und spielte in genau auf den Zuspieler, dieser pritschte, über Kopf, auf Namy zu und sie schlug den Ball mit voller Wucht genau auf die Linie. 2:15.

Ein lauter Aufschrei kam von ihrer Mannschaft und die andere blickte entsetzt drein. Aber nur kurz, denn alle mussten sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Jetzt hatte Namy Angabe, sie warf den Ball in die Luft, hob ihren Arm an, holte aus und schlug den Ball auf die andere Netzseite. Keiner der Gegner rührte sich und der Ball traf hart auf den Boden auf und Punkt. 3:15.

Auf Namys Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln und sie schlug die nächste Angabe, wieder ein Punkt. 4:15.

Darauf folgte der Dritte Schlag, diesmal wurde der Ball angenommen und die gegnerische Mannschaft baute ihren Spielzug auf. Tawara sollte ihn abschließen, aber er konnte den Ball nicht versenken, denn Namy nahm den Ball gekonnt an und lenkte ihn zu Bob um, dieser sendete den Ball Richtung dreiviertel Linie und Soichiro schlug einen Angriff vom Hinterfeld übers Netz. Punkt. 5:15.

So ging es immer weiter, Bob verteilte die Bälle immer abwechselnd, mal auf die Zwei, Vier, Eins oder Fünf und die Sechs machte super Blocksicherung, aber auch der Block selber, hauptsächlich von Bob war spitze, wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Und so holten sie auf, schlichen sich auf Gleichstand und überholten den Gegner und es stand 24:15.

Namy setzte zur letzten Angabe an, sie ging einige Schritte zurück, warf den Ball hoch und nach vorne, lief vor und sprang empor, schlug kräftig zu und der Ball sauste, wie ein Blitz über das Spielfeld, wo er auf der anderen Seite genau auf der linken Ecke des Spielfeldes aufprallte und ein Loch rein grub. Punkt. 25:15.

Alle starrten mit offenem Mund auf die Stelle, bis ein Freudenschrei sie raus riss. Es war Soichiro und Bob die gerade freudig auf Namy zu liefen und sie beglückwünschten.

„Super Arbeit, Namy!", strahlte Nagi im ganzen Gesicht.

„Der letzte Ball war einsame Spitze. Ein Hammer.", klopfte Bob ihr wieder auf die Schulter.

„Danke Leute. Das war doch nichts besonderes.", gluckste Namy herum und im diesem Moment erklang die Schulglocke.

„So, das war's für heute! Umziehen, damit ihr nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheint!" beendete Sensei Hataschu den Sportunterricht.

Bob, Soichiro und die anderen Mitstreiter gingen sich umziehen, Namy wollte ihnen gleich folgen, aber sie wollte noch schnell ihre Trinkflasche holen. Dabei blickte Namy auf die andere Mannschaft, die nicht gerade begeistert aussah, da sie verloren hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Namy, das Grinsen auf ihrem Lippen wich nicht, sie freute sich so darüber, das ihre Mannschaft gewonnen hatte. Dabei kam ihr eine Überlegung:

Irgendwie komisch, beim Spiel hat es mich nicht gestört, das mich dieser Tawara die ganze Zeit angegafft hatte. Naja ist jetzt auch egal. Wir haben gewonnen und jetzt unter die Dusche.

Während dessen Namy ihre Flasche holte, schaute ihr Bunshichi interessiert nach und begutachtete mal wieder ihren Körper. Seine Augen glitten in Namys hübsches Gesicht, auf das ein Lächeln prangerte.

Dieses Lächeln einfach wunderbar. Ich will diese Lippen küssen. , streiften seine Gedanken ab. Mensch Tawara reiß dich zusammen. tadelte er sich selber und schaute ihr weiter nach. Er sah, wie Namy mit Emi Isuzu zusammen stieß. Scheiße, hoffentlich macht Namy nichts Falsches.

„Oh, entschuldige! Habe dich nicht gesehen." lächelte Namy Emi zu.

„Kein Problem! Pass das nächste Mal besser auf!" sagte Isuzu mit befehlender Stimme. Namy nickte und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch Emi hielt sie am Arm fest und flüsterte bedrohlich in ihr Ohr:

„Wenn du noch Mal gegen ein Mitglied des Executive-Komitees stößt kommst du nicht so leicht davon!" und ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf Emis Gesicht breit.

„Aber ich habe mich doch entschuldigt." sagte Namy. Emi wollte gerade was sagen, aber sie kam nicht dazu, denn es näherte sich Tawara, der sich zu ihnen stellte.

„Na alles im Lot?" zwinkerte er Namy zu, die im Moment kein Wort heraus bekam.

„Ja, ja. Ich habe der Göre nur gesagt wie bei uns die Regeln sind. Mehr nicht." antwortete Isuzu und sah dabei das Mädchen giftig an.

„Das habe ich doch gestern schon gemacht Isuzu!" erklärte Bunshichi.

„Wirklich? Da hast du es nicht richtig erledigt." ging sie von dannen.

„Blöde Schnepfe. Alles O.K. bei dir? Du darfst Emi nicht zu ernst nehmen!" versuchte Tawara ein Gespräch mit Namy zu führen. Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur stumm an.

„Na dann, pass auf dich auf und wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag einfach bescheid!" schenkte er ihr noch ein Lächeln, drehte sich um und ging Isuzu hinter her.

Immer noch Stumm stand Namy in der Turnhalle und konnte nicht verstehen was ihr gerade passiert war.

Was war das denn? Warum ist er auf einmal so nett zu mir? Und wer war diese blöde Kuh? Emi hatte er sie genannt. Hui mein Herz rast so schnell. Kommt das vom Spiel? beendete sie ihre Gedanken und ging unter die Dusche.


	5. Bibliothek

4. Kapitel: Die Bibliothek

Es waren einige Schultage vergangen. In der Schule hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass im Sportunterricht Namys Mannschaft gegen das Team des Komitees gesiegt hatte.

Namy kümmerte es wenig, sie konzentrierte sich ganz und gar darum Tawara Bunshichi auszuweichen. Sie hasste diesen Kerl. Er war ihr bei der ersten Begegnung zu nahe gekommen und das würde sie ihm niemals verzeihen, auch wenn er noch so nett zu ihr war. Wie nach dem Spiel, als er sie gegen Emi Izuso verteidigt hatte.

Jetzt saß Namy im Matheunterricht und lernte fleißig. Nebenbei schrieb sie für Soichiro und Bob den Lernstoff mit. Die, wie soll es auch anders sein, auf ihren Stühlen schliefen. Nur ab und zu öffneten die beiden ihre Augen und fragten Namy, was gerade im Unterricht besprochen wurde? Die Jungs amüsierten Namy, sie waren einfach ein komisches Paar.

…

In einem anderen Klassenzimmer döste Tawara vor sich hin. Er überlegte, wie er am besten Namy auflauern konnte. Sie wich ihm immer aus und das verstand er nicht. Bunshichi war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Er wollte Namy immer am Klassenzimmer abfangen, aber sie war nie allein. Bob und Soichiro waren stets bei ihr. Auch wenn sie bei ihrem Schließfach war, verpasste er sie. Aber er konnte und wollte nicht aufgeben. Er musst in Erfahrung bringen, warum sie so stark war. Kein durchschnittlicher Mensch konnte mit einem Ball ein Loch in den Boden schlagen. Das ging einfach nicht.

Aber wie sollte er an sie rankommen? Tawara überflog nochmal die Liste mit ihren Hobbys und dabei flog sein Blick auf das Wort „Lesen". Da ging im ein Licht auf und eine Glühbirne schwebte über seinem Kopf.

„Die Bibliothek.", sagte er laut, sprang von seinen Stuhl auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, während des Unterrichtes. Der Lehrer versuchte nicht einmal ihn aufzuhalten, da er sowieso keine Chancen hatte. Bunshichi lief die Treppen hinunter und ging in ein Nebengebäude, welche die Bibliothek enthielt.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat in die Bibliothek ein.

„So sieht also eine Bibliothek von Innen aus.", stellte er fest. Einige Augenpaar starrten ihn an, aber er ignorierte die Blicke und schlenderte gemütlich zu einem Regal. Er nahm sich daraus ein Buch und setzte sich an einem Tisch, wo er den Eingang und einen Großteil der Bibliothek im Auge hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten bis Namy hier ein traf.

….

Ding, dong, ding …...

Endlich die Mathestunde war vorbei. Namy weckte Bob und Nagi auf. Sie gab ihnen die Mitschriften mit und ermahnte die Jungs, dass sie die Hausaufgaben selber erledigen mussten. Danach ging sie schnell zu ihrem Spint, verstaute ihre Sachen und ging in die Bibliothek. Namy hatte jetzt zwei Freistunden und da wollte sie in einigen Büchern herum schmökern.

In der Bibliothek angekommen durchsuchte Namy die Bücherregale. Mit vier Büchern im Schlepptau setzte Namy sich an einen Tisch und fing an zu lesen. Nebenbei schrieb sie für sich Notizen auf. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich Tawara an ihren Tisch setzte und Namy beobachtete. Er zog sie mit seinen Blicken aus und stellte sich vor, wie er ihre nackten Brüste streichelte und an ihren Knospen knabberte. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen über ihren warmen, weichen Körper entlang. Und dann …

Knall!

Das Geräusch holte Bunshichi in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah, das Namy ihr Buch zugeschlagen hatte. Dann schaute er in ihre Augen und ein eiskalter Blickt traf ihn. Tawara ignorierte den Blick und lächelte Namy an.

Wütend auf diese Reaktion stand Namy auf, nahm die Bücher und stellte sie wieder zurück in die Regale.

Nicht einmal hier kann man seine Ruhe haben. Was will eigentlich dieser Typ hier?", dachte sie dabei. Sie stellte das letzte Buch in eines der Regale, dabei musste sie eine Leiter hinauf klettern.

Bunshichi war ihr natürlich gefolgt. Verzückt lehnte er sich an das Regal und genoss den Ausblick. Namy hatte diesmal einen schwarzen Rock an und dadurch konnte Tawara ihr ebenfalls schwarzes Unterhöschen sehen.

Was für eine Aussicht.", dachte er.

Namy fing an die Leiter hinab zu steigen, als just in diesem Moment ihr linker Fuß ins Leere trat. Dadurch verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten über. Sie schloss die Augen und rechnete mit einem Aufprall. Aber dieser ließ auf sich warten, dafür wurde Namy von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen.

Zum Glück hatte Tawara alles beobachten und konnte Namy noch zur Rettung eilen. Er fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und hielt sie jetzt in seinen Armen.

„Das war aber knapp", sagte Bunshichi und sah das Namy ihre Augen geschlossen hat.

„Danke!", sagte sie und schlug ihre Lider auf. Ihr Blick erstarrte, sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Schnell stieß sie sich von ihm ab und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Gern geschehen!", sagte Tawara und setzte ein Schritt auf sie zu. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Wie bitte?", schreckte Namy einige Schritte zurück und stieß dabei an die Leiter.

„Hey, hey! Das war doch nicht so gemeint.", versuchte Bunshichi aufzuklären: „Das war doch nur Spaß.", näherte er sich Namy.

„Ich finde das nicht witzig. Lass mich zufrieden verstanden?", sagte sie leise und hielt sie krampfhaft an der Leiter fest.

„Ist ja gut. Ich wollt mich mit dir unterhalten, mehr nicht.", versuchte er Namy zu beruhigen.

„Das hätte dir ruhig eher einfallen können …", sagte sie energisch, aber immer noch so leise, das es kein andere in der Bibliothek hören konnten, „… bevor du…", sprach sie nicht zu Ende.

„ Bevor ich was?", überlegte Tawara, „Meinst du den Vorfall am ersten Schultag? Das war doch gar nicht so gemeint. Du solltest nicht alles so ernst nehmen und außerdem konnte ich deinen Anblick nicht wiederstehen.", sagte er und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„NICHT SO GEMEINT? – DU HAST EINE ABSOLUTE VOLL MEISE. – DU IDIOT!", schrie Namy ihn an und rannte mit Tränen im Gesicht an ihm vorbei, raus an die frische Luft. Verwirrt sah Bunshichi ihr nach und schüttelte seine Kopf.

„Komisches Mädchen, sie soll sich doch nicht so haben. Andere wären froh, wenn ich ihnen so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenke würde.", sagte er zu sich selber und verließ ebenfalls die Bibliothek. Er schaute sich auf dem Schulgelände um, erblickte Namy aber nirgendwo. Schließlich ging er in das Büro des Executive-Komitees und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Nachdenklich blickte er an die Decke und grübelte über das Verhalten von Namy nach.

Was ist nur mit diesem Mädchen los? Ich verstehe sie nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas von ihrer Vergangenheit heraus bekommen? Ich denke das ist am besten. So erfahre ich mehr von ihr. , dachte er. Aber erstmal gönne ich mir eine Pause. , nahm Tawara eine Nicht-Jugendfreie-Zeitschrift und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

…..

Währenddessen war Namy bei ihrem Spint angelangt. Heulend öffnete sie die Tür und holte eine Packung Taschentücher heraus. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte sich die Nase. Dann ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie mit der rechten Faust auf den Spint neben sich. Wo darauf hin eine Delle entstand.

Namy reiß dich jetzt zusammen! Du musst doch wegen diesem Kerl nicht weinen! Ignorier und vergess ihn! Und hör auf zu flennen! , tadelte sie sich selber. Namy schnaubte ein letztes Mal in ihr Taschentuch und hörte auf zu weinen. Dann nahm sie aus ihrem Schließfach ihre Fotokamera und sicherheitshalber einen Zeichenblock und einen Bleistift heraus. Die Sachen verstaute Namy in ihrem Rucksack. Da sie noch eine Freistunde hatte und die erste noch nicht ganz vorbei war, entschloss sie sich einig Fotos oder Zeichnungen zu machen.

TBC


	6. Der JukenClub und ein Traum

5. Kapitel: Der Juken-Club und ein Traum

Während Tawara im Büro des Komitees vor sich hin döste, war Namy schon wieder unten auf dem Schulgelände. Um ihren Hals baumelte eine Kamera und in ihrem Rucksack hatte sie Zeichenblock und Bleistift hineingepackt. Die Schülerin schaute sich immer wieder um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Bunshichi nicht in der Nähe war. Dann konnte sie endlich einige Fotos schießen, die dank des schönen Wetters sehr gut wurden. Zufrieden tauschte Namy die Kamera gegen ihren Zeichenblock aus. Sie setzte sich unter einen Baum und zeichnete ein Teil des Schulkomplexes ab.

Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr zu langweilig. Es war einfach zu öde leblose Objekte zu Skizzieren. Also entschloss Namy bei den Kampfsportsclubs nach zu fragen, ob sie beim Training ein paar Zeichnungen anfertigen dürfe. Aber das war nicht so einfach, wie sie es sich dachte. Die meisten Clubs hatten etwas dagegen und warfen ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Deprimiert schlenderte sie über den Schulhof und kam an einem weiteren Clubhaus vorbei. Namy begutachtete das Gebäude genauer und fand ein Schild auf dem „Juken-Club" stand. In dem Moment, als sie den Namen laß, schoss eine Erinnerung durch ihr Gehirn. Es war ein Gespräch mit Bob und Soichiro, es ging um ihre Hobbys. Die beiden Jungs hatten erwähnt, dass sie Kampfsport trieben und einem Club angehörten, nämlich dem „Juken-Club".

Zögernd trat sie auf die Tür des Clubhauses zu und klopfte sacht mit ihrer Hand dagegen. Die wurde auch prompt von einem kleinen grauhaarigen Mädchen geöffnet.

„Ja? Was ist?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Oh! Hallo ich bin Namy Tentei, ich wollte eigentlich mit dem Chef des Clubs sprechen!" begrüßte Namy die Kleine.

„Der steht vor dir. Maya Natsume, dritte Jahrgangs stufe. Um was geht es?" fragte Maya. Verwundert sah Namy sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ähm? Ich würde gerne ein paar Skizzen von eurem Training machen. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?", antwortete Namy zögernd.

„Zeichnungen?", überlegte Maya, „Warum nicht? Ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee. Komm rein!", ließ sie Namy gewähren.

„Danke!", verbeugte sich Namy und ging in den Raum, in dem gerade Bob gegen einen Jungen mit kurzem braunem Haar kämpfte. Bob setzte beim Kämpfen auf Capoeira, eine Mischung aus Kampfsport und Tanz. Aber damit kam er nicht weit, der andere Junge wich geschickt aus und rammte sein Knie in Bobs Rücken und er landete mit allen vieren auf den Boden. Ein lautes Lachen erklang von rechts, welches Soichiro gehörte, der neben einem Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren saß. Dann bemerkte Nagi Namy und winkte ihr heftig mit dem rechten Arm zu und rief:

„Hey Namy! Schön dich zu sehen."

„Namy! Hallo!", begrüßte Bob, der immer noch am Boden lag sie und Nagi ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Leute darf ich vorstellen: Namy Tentei, eine der Schülerinnen aus der Kazua-Akademie und eine super Volleyballspielerin. Namy das sind Maya und Aya Natsume." zeigte er zuerst auf das kleine Mädchen und dann auf die Person neben sich, „Und das ist Masataka Takayanagi.", schloss er bei dem Jungen mit den braunen Haaren ab.

„Hallo! Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." begrüßte Namy die anderen mit einem Nicken.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" wollte Bob wissen.

„Naja, ich will ein paar Zeichnungen von eurem Training anfertigen.", erklärte Namy.

„Oh! Ah!", kam es aus allen Mündern. Die Schülerin setzte sich auf den Boden, neben Soichiro hin. Namy zückte ihren Block und Bleistift und fing an zu skizzieren. Jetzt kämpften Maya und Aya gegen einander. Die beiden Schwestern führten einen langen, harten Kampf durch. Dadurch konnte Namy eine Menge Skizzen anfertigen. Sie legte den Stift zur Seite und machte eine Pause. Die Schülerin schaute sich im Raum um und ihr Blick traf auf Bob, welcher gemütlich an der Wand lehnte und sie anschaute. Schnell senkte Namy ihren Augen und sah wieder zu den beiden Schwestern, die gerade mit ihrem Kampf fertig waren. Maya Natsume hatte gewonnen.

Als nächstes waren Soichiro und Bob an der Reihe. Beide standen sich gegenüber und stellten sich in Kampfposition auf. Nach nicht mal einer Sekunde schlugen die Jungs zu. Bob traf als erstes und schlug weiter drauf. Er war sich seines Sieges schon sicher, aber weit gefehlt. Nagi fing sich wieder und ging zum Gegenschlag über. Der Angriff war ein Erfolg und Bob musste sich eine neue Taktik einfallen lassen. Namy sah dem Kampf mit Interesse zu. Ihr Blick fiel immer auf den größeren von den beiden.

Was für Muskeln? Er sieht einfach zum anbeißen aus. , dachte Namy und errötete leicht.

Einige Minuten später erklang die Schulglocke und die zwei Freistunden waren vorbei.

….

Bunshichi hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa geschlafen und geträumt.

Traum-Phase:

_Er ging gerade in einen Raum, der dunkel vor ihm lag. Tawara suchte mit der linken Hand den Lichtschalter und fand ihn auch schließlich. Der Schalter kippte um und die Glühbirne erhellte nur leicht den Raum. Bunshichi blickte sich um. Seine Augen blieben bei einer Person haften, es war eine Schülerin die er nur zu gut kannte. Es war Namy Tentei. Die Siebzehnjährige saß auf einem Sofa und schaute Tawara mit einem Schmunzeln an.__  
_

_„Was machst du hier, Namy?", fragte Bunshichi. Doch sie antwortete nicht, sie setzte sich gerade auf das Sofa und spreizte die Beine. Tawara hatte dadurch einen freien Blick auf ihr schwarzes Seidenhöschen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete ab, was Namy als nächstes tat. Die Schülerin sah ihn begierig an und winkte ihn mit ihrer Hand zu sich.__  
_

_„Komm her!", flüsterte Namy. Das brauchte sie kein zweites Mal sagen. Er ging auf sie zu und drückte sie mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa. Dann ohne Vorwarnung küsste Tawara Namy auf die Lippen. Am Anfang erst zögerlich, aber dann eindringlicher. Mit seiner Zunge verschaffte er sich Einlass in ihren Mund. Namy gab sich diesem Kuss hin und stöhnte leise auf. Nach einer Zeit löste sich Bunshichi von ihren Lippen. Mit seinen Händen streifte er über Namys Körper und zog sanft ihr Kleid aus. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, verschlug Tawara den Atem. Sie war einfach wunderschön.__  
_

_Was für eine Alabasterhaut? , dachte er sich. Dann öffnete Bunshichi ihren BH. Mit seiner linken Hand streichelte er sanft über Namys Oberweite. Schließlich saugte er mit seinen Mund an ihrer rechten Brust und biss ab und zu sanft in ihre Knospe. Mit der rechten Hand knetete er weiter ihre andere Brust. Schließlich fand seine linke Hand den Weg zu ihrem Schoß. Tawara zog das Unterhöschen aus und seine Finger spielten zwischen ihren Schenkel. Bald bemerkte er, dass Namy feucht wurde. Darauf hin ließ er von ihr ab und schaute Namy an. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und ihr Atem ging schnell. Mit ihren Händen zog sie Bunshichis Hemd aus und streichelte mit ihren Finger über seinen muskulösen Körper. Das reichte Tawara, er wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Gierig streifte er seine Hose ab. Namy legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals. Und er drang in sie ein, beide stöhnten leise auf. Sie fingen an sich in einem Rhythmus zu bewegen. Immer wieder küssten sie sich und Tawara spielten mit ihrem Busen. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und beide fielen in eine Ekstase. Dann, nach einer ganzen Weile, näherten sie sich dem Höhepunkt. Tawara stieß zum letzten Mal zu und…-_

Traum-Phase-Ende

Ding, dong, ding.

„Aaaaahhh", schreckte Bunshichi auf und schaute verdutz auf seine rechte Hand, die seinen Allerwertesten gepackt und so verwöhnt hatte, dass er gekommen war. Tawara schüttelte seinen Kopf, nahm sich ein Taschentuch und machte die weiße Flüssigkeit weg. Dann verstaute er alles und stand auf. An den Traum zurück denkend ging er ans Fenster und blickte auf den Schulhof. Er sah das Namy in das Schulgebäude lief.

„Mh? Die Freistunden sind vorbei, was sie wohl jetzt für Unterricht noch hat?", fragte er sich selber und zog aus seiner Hosentaschen, einen Zettel, auf dem die Unterrichtsstunden von Namy standen.

….

Namy ging alleine zum Physikunterricht, da Bob und Soichiro noch trainieren wollten. Sie setzte sich ganz hinten hin und schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Ab und zu schrieb sie ein paar Notizen über den Stoff mit. Nach der Hälfte des Unterrichtes öffnete sich die Klassenzimmertür. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter, als sie sah, dass Tawara Bunshichi eintrat.

Nein, bitte nicht der. , dachte sie sich.

Bunshichi sprach mit dem Lehrer, steuerte auf Namy zu und setzte sich neben sie. Die Schülerin hatte ihren Mund schon wieder geschlossen und hielt ihren Blick starr und stur nach vorne gerichtet.

Tawara machte dies nichts aus, so konnte er sie in Ruhe beobachten. Dabei stellte er fest, dass sie leicht zitterte.

Mach ich sie etwa nervös? , stellte er sich die Frage in Gedanken. Aber nur kurz, denn er zog ihr Kleider in Gedanken aus. Streichelte mit seinen Finger über ihre weiche Haut und küsste sie. Zu mehr kam es nicht, denn wieder mal störte die Schulklingel.

Verdammte Klingel! , stand er auf, stellte sich vor Namy hin, beugte sich zu ihr vor und sagte mit leiser tiefer Stimme:

„Tschüss, bis morgen!", gab ihr noch eine Kuss auf ihre linke Wange und ging mit einen Lächeln aus dem Klassenzimmer auf das Dach des Gebäudes. Dort zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und legte sich auf den Boden.

Sie ist einfach so süß. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Hoffentlich nimmt sie mir das nicht übel. , schloss Tawara seine Augen und träumte vor sich hin.

Namy saß noch immer an ihrem Tisch. Sie hörte noch seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und konnte nicht glauben was er gerade getan hatte. Mit der linken Hand strich sie vorsichtig über die Wange, wo Tawara sie geküsst hatte. Die Schülerin konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Wie von selbst stand sie auf und begab sich zu ihrem Schließfach. Dort verstaute sie ihre Sachen und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihre Wangen waren leicht errötet und sie atmete schwer. Aber auch Namys Herz schlug schnell, das konnte aber nicht vom Treppensteigen kommen.

Warum hat er das getan? Und was ist mit mir los? Warum habe ich ihm keine geknallt? Warum? , stellte sie sich die Fragen immer und immer wieder. Auch auf dem nach Hauseweg konnte sie das Geschehene nicht vergessen. In ihrer Wohnung legte sie ihre Schultasche zur Seite, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sie leckeres Erdbeer-Eis heraus und verschlang es gierig.

Das hat geholfen. , dachte Namy und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie machte Hausaufgaben um sich abzulenken. Es funktionierte prima^^

TBC


	7. Chemie und Muskeln

6. Kapitel: Chemie und Muskeln

Es waren wieder einmal einige Tage vergangen, wo Namy ruhe hatte vor Tawara. Bunshichi wollte sie erstmal zufrieden lassen, damit sie sich vom Kuss erholen konnte.

Tawara Bunshichi saß mit Mitsuomi Takayanagi im Büro des Exekutiv-Komitees. Beide unterhielten sich über Bob Makihara und Soichiro Nagi. Die beiden Schüler hatten in den ersten Tagen Randale veranstaltet, dadurch hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Komitees auf sich gezogen. Außerdem kam noch dazu das sie dem Juken-Club bei getreten waren. Etwas das Mitsuomi nicht so besonders gerne sah.

…

Währenddessen saß Namy mit Bob im Chemieunterricht. Soichiro schwänzte mal wieder. So kam es dazu, dass sie heute das Projekt mit Bob durchführte. Ihm war es sogar recht so, da er in Chemie keine besondere Leuchte war, im Gegenteil zu Namy die das Fach liebte. Aber heute war sie nervös und sie wusste auch genau warum! Es lag an ihrem Partner, Namy mochte ihn und hätte Bob keine Freundin gehabt, hätte sie ihn sogar gefragt ob er mit ihr Gehen würde. Aber das war nicht der Fall, Bob hatte eine Freundin, die er sehr liebte, das hatte Namy aus den Gesprächen zwischen ihnen heraus bekommen.

Das Chemieprojekt war im vollen Gange. Namy musste sich stark konzentrieren. Immer glitt ihr Blick zu Bob, der sie darauf ständig anlächelte.

Die Schülerin goss eine grüne Flüssigkeit in den Kolben, machte den Bunsenbrenner an und setzte das Gefäß darüber, um den Inhalt aufzuwärmen. Als nächstes sollte ein Konzentrat aus Alkohol zugeführt werden, auch das klappte. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit änderte sich. Namy schrieb die Reaktion auf ihrem Chemieformular auf und Bob fügte eine weitere Zutat hinzu. Der Kolbeninhalt brodelte los und Namy hielt mit dem Schreiben inne.

„Bob? Was hast du rein getan?", fragte sie ihren Partner.

„Das hier!", hob er eine Flasche hoch und Namys Augen wurden groß.

„Nein.", sagte sie leise und wendete sich dem Kolben zu. Kleine Wölkchen kamen heraus.

„IN DECKUNG!", schrie sie und zog Bob mit unter den Tisch.

„BANG!", eine Explosion erfüllte den Raum. Nachdem sich alles gelichtet hatte, kamen Namy und Bob aus ihrer Deckung hervor. Die Schüler der Klasse und Sensei Hataschu saßen mit Ruß auf dem Gesicht und hochgestellten Haaren vor ihnen. Namy musste unwillkürlich an Soichiro denken, der in solchen Situationen einer seiner Kommentare los gelassen hätte. Plötzlich lachte Bob neben ihr auf, er hatte auch genau das gleiche gedacht. Auch Namy konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los. Beider verfielen einem Lachanfall.

„RAUS HIER! ALLE BEIDE!", schrie Hataschu, der das ganz und gar nicht lustig fand. Die beiden kamen der Aufforderung nach, packten ihre Schultaschen und verließen den Chemieraum. Aber der Lachanfall wurde noch lauter.

„RUHE DORT DRAUSSEN!", brüllte der Sensei durch die Tür. Namy und Bob hielten die Hand vor dem Mund und entfernten sich vom Zimmer. Langsam beruhigten sie sich.

„Bob warum hast du das hineingetan?", fragte Namy grinsend.

„Keine Ahnung. Einfach so.", zuckte Bob mit den Schultern und grinste ebenfalls. Zum Glück war das ihre letzte Stunde für heute. Beide trennten sich, Bob ging zu seinem Schließfach und Namy zu ihrem.

Namy legte die schweren Bücher in den Spint.

„Namy Tentei!", erklang eine männliche Stimme von der Treppe. Die angesprochene drehte sich in die Richtung um und erblickte Sensai Hataschu.

„Ja?", fragte Namy.

„Was war denn gerade in Chemie mit ihnen los?", kam Hataschu näher.

„Bob hatte doch nur ausversehen eine falsche Flüssigkeit zugefügt, mehr nicht.", antwortete die Schülerin und musste an den Gedanken daran wieder grinsen.

„Ich finde das nicht zum Lachen. Wie wollen sie das wieder gut machen?", sah der Sensai sie kühl an.

„Keine Ahnung. Nachsitzen? Extra Hausaufgaben?", schloss Namy ihren Spint. Hataschu schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und kam immer Näher auf sie zu. Seine lüsternen Augen gingen Namys Körper entlang. Namy füllte sich unter diesen Blick sehr unwohl.

Was will er von mir? , dachte sie sich.

„Ich hätte da an was anderes…", sprach Hataschu nicht zu Ende. Denn er wurde von jemand unterbrochen.

„Hey Namy!", erklang Bobs Stimme, der gerade auf sie zu kam, „Alles klar bei dir?". Die Schülerin nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Er hat dir nichts getan?", fragte Bob weiter und beäugte den Sensei misstrauisch.

„Warum sollte ich ihr was tun Bob Makihara?", fragte Hataschu.

„Weil ich ihnen nicht traue. Ich habe sie genau beobachten, sie schauen Namy immer lüstern an.", stellte Bob klar.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte der Sensei und spannte seine Muskeln an.

„Das soll heißen, dass sie sich an Namy ranmachen wollen!", spannte Bob ebenfalls seine Muskeln.  
Ein stummer Kampf zwischen beide entstand. Sie pumpten ihre Muskeln auf, um zu zeigen wer der Stärkere war. Der Schüler zerriss sogar sein T-Shirt und die Bauchmuskeln kamen nur so angeflogen. Namy machte große Augen, sie verstand nicht was das hier werden sollte.

Jetzt fehlt nur noch dieser Bunshichi. , dachte sie sich. Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu ende gedacht Kam Tawara durch die Tür, die auf das Dach führte. Er erblickte das Szenarium.

Was ist denn dort los? , fragte er sich und sah, dass Namy zwischen dem Sensei und Bob stand.

Gegen mich haben die beiden doch gar keine Chance. ging Tawara auf die Gruppe zu.

„So jetzt zeige ich euch, wie man das richtig macht.", stand er jetzt bei ihnen und ließ seine durchtrainierten Muskeln spielen. Er übertraf alle. Namy stand noch immer da, ihre Kinnlade war inzwischen hinunter gefallen und sie schaute stumm den Kampf der Muskeln zu.

Warum machen die das? , kreiste der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf hin und her.

Als erstes gab Sensei Hataschu auf.

„Hier werdet beide Nachsitzen!", sagte er wütend und ging wieder in sein Klassenzimmer. Bob ließ als nächstes nach und gab auf. Dann hörte auch Bunshichi mit dem rumgeprotze auf und entspannte sich.

„Na Namy! Was sagst du dazu?", prahlte er. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Das lag daran, dass Namy gar nicht mehr da war. Bob und Bunshichi starrten den leeren Fleck an, wo sie vorhin gestanden hatte.

„Wo ist sie denn hin?", fragte Tawara.

„Sie ist bestimmt wegen dir gegangen.", meinte Bob.

„Warum wegen mir?", hakte der Ältere von beiden nach.

„Hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, Namy kann dich nicht ausstehen!", erklärte Makihara.  
Tawara sah ihn fragend an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte er zu Bob und ging wieder auf das Dach. Bob machte sich auf die Suche nach Namy, denn er machte sich Sorgen um sie.

…..

Tawara stand auf dem Dach und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er ging eine Runde auf dem Dach entlang und erblickte dabei Namy, die mit dem Rücken an Zaun saß und vor sich her weinte. Bunshichi trat auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. Keiner sagte ein Wort, man hörte nur die Vögel vor sich her zwitschern. Nach einer Weile erklang Namys Stimme:

„Was willst du von mir?", hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit traurigen, aber auch zugleich Hass erfüllten Augen an.

„Ich? Ich sitze nur hier.", antworte Tawara und schaute mit einem zufriedenen schmunzeln in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Das meinte ich nicht.", stand Namy auf, „Du bist die ganze Zeit hinter mir her und ich möchte wissen warum?", sagte sie mit leicht bebender Stimme.

„Mh?", sah er sie an und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Das Exekutiv-Komitee hat eine Auftrag bekommen, die Schüler der Kazua-Akademie zu beobachten.", erklärte er.

„Und warum musst du gerade mich observieren?", hakte sie weiter nach und ihre Stimme wurde ein tick lauter.

„Ich habe dich ausgewählt. Weil du mein Interesse geweckt hast.", antwortet er sachlich und ruhig.

„Und deshalb musst du mich gleich vergewaltigen.", wollte Namy von ihm wissen.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon einmal gesagt.", kratzte sich Bunshichi am Kopf, „Erstes: Ich konnte dir nicht widerstehen bei deinem Anblick. Zweitens: Hätte ich dich nicht an jenem Tag aufgehalten, hättest du in den Kampf eingegriffen. Und da wäre die Strafe noch schlimmer und härter ausgefallen. Außerdem würde ich das nicht Vergewaltigen nenne, was ich gemacht habe."

„ES WAR DER ANFANG EINER VERGEWALTIGUNG", schrie Namy ihn an.

„Unterstelle mir sowas nicht!", sagte Bunshichi wütende, faste Namys linken Arm und drückte sie gegen den Zaun. „Ich wollte dir nichts Schlimmes! Und woher willst du schon wissen, wie eine Vergewaltigung anfängt?", streckte er seinen anderen Arm aus und seine Hand ergriff den Zaun neben Namys Kopf.

„ICH WEISS SEHR WOHL, WIE SO WAS ANFÄNGT. IMMERHIN HABE ICH DAS SCHON ZWEIMAL ERLEBEN MÜSSEN", kaum das Namy die Wörter raus geschrien hatte, bereute sie diese auch schon. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und flossen wie ein Wasserfall über ihr Gesicht. Bestürzt sah Bunshichi sie an, er wusste nicht genau was er jetzt machen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen, aber er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Normalerweise wäre es ihm egal, aber er wollte es sich mit Namy nicht weiter verscherzen.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte Namy plötzlich leise. Ohne zu zögern lies Tawara seine Arme hinunter und gab Namy den Weg frei. Namy ging an ihm vorbei und verließ das Dach und ging nach Hause. Bunshichi sah ihr vom Dach aus nach. Dabei rauchte er eine weitere Zigarette und dachte über das gesagte von Namy nach.

….

Namy lief mit rotunterlaufenden Augen nach Hause. Als sie gerade um eine Mauerecke bog, hielt ein Motorrad vor ihr an.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", nahm der Fahrer sein Helm ab.

„Bob? Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?", sah sie ihn dankend an.

„Nein, und jetzt steig auf!", schmiss er ihr einen anderen Helm zu. „Wo wohnst du?" Namy sagte ihm ihre Adresse, darauf fing Bob an zu lachen.

„Was ist? Warum lachst du? Sehe ich so lustig mit dem Helm aus?", fragte Namy.

„Nein! Du siehst wie immer toll aus.", sagte Bob und Namy errötete leicht.

„Los komm! Ich erklär es dir später.", meinte er. Namy nahm hinter Bob Platz.

„Halt dich gut fest.", wies er sie an. Sie umfassten seinen Bauch und musste wieder mal feststellen, dass Bob einen herrlichen Waschbrettbauch hatte.

…

In kürzester Zeit waren beide bei Namy zu Hause angekommen.

„Du musst mich nicht bis zur Wohnungstür begleiten.", sagte Namy, als sie mit Bob die Treppe zu ihrem Geschoß hochstieg.

„Ich begleite dich doch nicht.", blieb er bei der Nachbarstür von Namy stehen, „Ich wohne hier.", grinste Bob.

„Wie? Aber … . Also wirklich Bob. Wir gehen seit einigen Tagen zusammen in die gleiche Klasse und haben nicht bemerkt das wir Tür an Tür wohnen.", sagte Namy und fing an zu lachen.

„Jetzt weiß du warum ich vorhin gelacht habe.", sagte Bob und stimme in das Lachen mit ein.

„Was ist denn hier draußen los?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Chiaki!", küsste Bob das Mädchen mit dem braunen schulterlangen Haar. „darf ich dir vorstellen Namy Tentei. Namy und das ist meine Freundin Chiaki."

Ist die heiß. , dachte Namy. Bob und Chiaki staunten und grinsten sie dann an.

„Danke für das Kompliment.", sagte Chiaki. Jetzt staunte Namy.

„Habe ich das etwa laut gesagt?", wurde sie leicht rot.

„Ja, aber das macht doch nichts. Für das Kompliment laden wir dich zum Essen ein.", meinte Chiaki und ging in die Wohnung. Namy wollte eigentlich noch was erwidern, aber sie kam nicht dazu. Bob zerrte sich einfach mit hinein.

…..

Doing. Tawara war wieder gegen eine Laterne gestoßen. Er war auf den Weg nach Hause und seine Gedanken rasten um Namy hin und her. Bunshichi konnte die Schülerin jetzt schon besser verstehen. Namy wurde vergewaltig und das hatte sie ihm gesagt. Zwar bestimmt nicht mit Absicht, aber sie hatte es gesagt.

Nach mehreren Zusammenstößen von Verkehrsschildern und anderen Masten war Bunshichi endlich in seiner Wohnung. Kaum das er sich umgezogen hatte, nahm er aus dem Gefrierabteil einen Eisbeutel und legte es auf seine immer größer werdende Beule auf der Stirn. Er setzt sich an seinen Computer und schaltet diesen an. Tawara loggte sich in das Schularchiv der Kazua-Akademie ein. Er wollte noch mehr über Namy Tentei erfahren.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden, Webseiten, Links und einigen Tricks, tippte er mit dem Mauszeiger auf einen Link, die nur bestimmte Personen anklicken konnten. Eine weitere Seite öffnete sich, eine Playtaste erschien und Bunshichi drückte darauf und ein Video wurde geladen. Bunshichi sah sich den Clip geschockt an. Er wollte nicht glauben was er da sah. Das Video zeigte Namy die von mehreren Schülern der Kazua-Akademie sexuell missbraucht wurde. Der Film war zu Ende und Tawara saß einige Minuten stumm und mit bleichem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl. Dann tippte er auf der Tastatur herum und fand den Uploader des Clips. Genau wie es er sich gedacht hatte. Es war ein Schüler der Kazua-Akademie gewesen. Und nur die Schüler die bei der Tat dabei waren konnten den Link zum Clip öffnen. Tawara hatten einen Name eines Schülers eingeben, deshalb hatte er Zugriff auf die Datei bekommen. Er schaltete den PC aus und stand auf.

Bunshichi war wütend, er musste jetzt irgendwo Dampf ablassen. Das Opfer war sein Kleiderschrank, mit einem einzigen kräftigen und energiegeladenen Schlag zerfiel dieser in seine Bestandteile. Danach ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und wollte schlafen. Doch er konnte nicht, seine Gedanken um Namy hielten ihn wach.

….

Davon bekam Namy nichts mit. Sie verabschiedete sich gerade von Bob und Chiaki und bedankte sich für das Essen. Namy ging in ihre Wohnung, wo schon ihr Kater sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete. Schnell huschte sie unter die Dusche und legte sich ins Bett. Sie schlief im nu ein.

TBC 


	8. Golden Week

7. Kapitel: Golden Week

Die Golden Week brach an, eine Reihe nationaler Feiertage innerhalb einer Woche. Der Juken-Club nutzte diese Woche für ein besonderes Training, auf dem Landsitz der Natsumes. Namy und Chiaki, die nach dem ersten Treffen sehr gute Freundinnen geworden waren, waren auch dabei. Sie unterstützten Aya beim Kochen und der restlichen Hausarbeit.

Aya und Chiaki waren im großen überdachten Pool und Namy erledigte nur noch schnell den Abwasch und dann wollte sie sich auch ein Bad gönnen.  
Nachdem sie den letzten Teller in den Schrank getan hatte, ging sie ins Bad. Dabei kam ihr Aya mit errötetem Gesicht entgegen. Verwundert sah Namy ihr nach und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort. Bald war sie im Bad angekommen und huschte in das warme Wasser.

Ist das schön. , schloss sie ihre Augen und entspannte sich. Sie bemerkte, dass sich das Wasser unruhig bewegte. Namy öffnete ihre Lider und sah einen Schatten unter der Wasseroberfläche. Das Mädchen schmunzelte, denn sie wusste dass es Chiaki war. In den Moment als Bobs Freundin sie packen wollte, griff Namy sie und zog sie hinauf.

„Hast mich erwischt.", sagte Chiaki.

„Was hast du denn vorgehabt?", wollte Namy wissen.

„Ich wollte dich nur verwöhnen.", lehnte sich das angesprochene Mädchen an den Beckenrand.

„Verwöhnen? Wie meinst du das?", hakte Namy nach.

„Ich zeig es dir.", meinte Chiaki und kuschelte sich an sie. Dann strich Bobs Freundin sanft mit ihren Finger über Namys Hals zu den Schultern und die Arme entlang.

„Chiaki, bitte nicht.", drückte Namy ihre Freundin von sich weg.

„Namy ich will dir doch nur helfen.", erklärte Chiaki. Namy sah sie fragend an.

„Naja, wie soll ich dir das erklären? Also, Bob hat dich und Bunshichi belauscht und dadurch erfahren, dass du vergewaltigt wurdest. Und er hat es mir erzählt. Wir beiden haben dann beschlossen dir zu helfen.", erklärte Chiaki.

Namy sah sie traurig an und fragte: „Bei was helfen?"

„Wir wollen dir zeigen, das Sex auch schön sein kann und nicht nur schmerzhaft.", sagte Chiaki und lächelte Namy an, welche sie nur stumm anschaute.

Chiaki schmiegte sich wieder an Namy und diese ließ sie diesmal gewähren. Bobs Freundin streichelte jetzt mit den Finger der rechten Hand über ihren Körper. An Namys Busen hielt sie an und massierte ihre linke Brust sanft. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte Chiaki über Namys Bauch und glitt weiter hinunter. Im gleichen Moment küssten sich die beiden Mädchen und ihre Zungen fanden zu einander. Namy stöhnte leise auf, als die Finger ihrer Freundin den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel gefunden hatten. Ein weiteres Stöhnen kam aus Namys Mund, denn Chiaki streichelte mit ihren Mittelfinger über den Kitzler. Mit ihren Mund erfasste sie den rechten Busen und knabberte sanft an der Knospe. Dann löste sich Chiaki von Namy und verschwand unter Wasser. Kurz darauf spürte Namy die Zunge von ihr in ihrer Grotte. Bobs Freundin spielte so geschickt mit der Zunge, dass Namy fast vor Lust zerfloss. Kurze Zeit später stöhnte Namy laut auf. Chiaki steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser und grinste Namy an.

„Und, wie war es?", fragte sie.

„Schön!", lächelte Namy und errötete.

„Das freut mich. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.", meine Chiaki und stemmte sich aus den Pool.

„Aber ich weiß doch nicht wie?", sagte Namy schwer atmend.

„Ich werde dir dabei helfen.", Chiaki setzte sich an den Beckenrand und spreizte ihre Beine. Unter der Anweisung von Chiaki, verwöhnte Namy sie.

Was die beiden Freundinnen aber nicht mit bekamen, das Bob ihnen zuschaute. Eigentlich wollte er zu Chiaki, aber da musste er noch warten. Bob sah sich das Szenarium bis zum Ende an. Am liebsten hätte er selber mitgemischt, aber er wollte Namy noch Zeit geben.

….

Am darauf folgenden Tag ging das Training weiter. Aber Namy konnte nicht länger bleiben, da sie noch einiges zu tun hatte. Zuerst fuhr sie mit dem Fahrrad zu ihrer Tante, die ein kleines Lokal hatte. Dort half sie mit für den heutigen Abend den Tanz-Raum fertig zu dekorieren. Dann trug sie Zeitungen aus, arbeitete als Pizzabote und dann ging sie noch Putzen. All das für Geld, denn Namy brauchte es, wie sollte sie sonst überleben. Ihre Tante wollte sie nicht nach Geld fragen, das wäre unter ihre Würde.

Gegen sechs Uhr Abends erhielt sie eine Nachricht auf ihrem Handy. Maya Natsume hatte ihr eine SMS geschickt. Sie lud Namy zum Bowling ein. Das braunhaarige Mädchen nahm dankend an, schrieb aber, dass sie später kommen würde. Denn sie wollte sich noch eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen.

….

Es war jetzt fast acht Uhr, als Namy am Bowlingzentrum angekommen war. Sie ging zur Eingangstür und dort standen zwei Männer, die erklärten, dass der Laden heute geschlossen sei.

Aber, das kann doch nicht sein. , dachte Namy und ging um das Gebäude herum. Sie erblickte ein Fenster, welches nur angelehnt war. Zum Glück hatte sie einen Stift dabei gehabt. Mit dem Stift konnte sie den Haken aus der Verankerung heraus lösen und das Fenster öffnete sich ganz. Namy schlüpfte durch die Öffnung hinein. Sie war auf dem Frauenklo gelandet. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür auf und linste in den spärlich beleuchtenden Gang. Keiner war zu sehen. Das Mädchen entschied sich nach links zu gehen und sie gelangte zu einer Treppe. Diese ging sie empor. Namy hielt in den ersten beiden Stockwerken an und versuchte auf den Flur zu gelangen, aber die Türen waren immer verschlossen gewesen. Also lief sie immer weiter nach oben. Nach einer bestimmten Zeit hörte sie Stimmen, sie kamen aus einen der oberen Stockwerke. Sie legte ein Ohr an die ebenfalls verschlossene Tür und hörte, das ein Kampf in diesem Teil des Gebäudes statt fand. Namy ging die Stufen immer höher und höher. Nachdem sie weiterer Stockwerke erklommen hatte und dabei einigen am Boden liegenden Gestalten ausgewichen war, setzte sie ihren Fuß auf den vorletzten Absatz. Sie hörte zwei Personen reden. Eine erkannte sie an der Stimme. Namy war überglücklich, denn es war Maya. Schnell sprintete die Schülerin die letzten Stufen hinauf.

„Maya!", rief sie dabei. „Endlich habe ich jemanden gefunden.", hielt sie vor der älteren Natsume an. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Namy schnaubend.

„Namy? Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"; sah Maya sie erstaunt an.

„Ich habe ein bisschen McGyver gespielt.", schmunzelte Namy. „Also, was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Das Executive-Komitee ist los. Die wollen uns an den Kragen.", erklärte Maya.

„Wer ist eigentlich McGyver?", wollte eine männliche Stimme wissen. Namy drehten ihren Kopf zur der Person hin und erstarrte. Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Totenstille.

„Was will der denn hier?", fragte Namy hysterisch die braunhaarige Schülerin und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Bunshichi.

„Er gehört dem Komitee an.", antworte Maya und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber ich tue niemanden was. Ich halte mich so gut es geht heraus.", sagte Tawara unschuldig. Für diesen Kommentar erhielt er einen giftigen Blick von Namy. Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Dadurch bekam sie nicht mit, wie Bunshichi sie mitfühlend ansah.

„Ah da kommt ja Soichiro.", meinte Maya. Tatsächlich kam Nagi mit Aya im Schlepptau gerade vom Dach herunter. Beide sahen leicht angeschlagen aus.

„Wir müssen zurück, die anderen brauchen bestimmt unsere Hilfe.", sagte Soichiro. Die Natsume Schwestern nickten.

„Namy du bleibst bei Bunshichi, wir holen dich dann, wenn wir fertig sind.", stellte Maya klar. Bevor die Angesprochene noch was erwidern konnte, waren die Drei schon verschwunden. Missbilligend schaute sie zu Tawara, der sie wiederum zufrieden anlächelte.

„Los komm. Schauen wir mal nach, was auf dem Dach geschehen ist.", sagte er und ging hinauf. Namy rührte sich zu nächst nicht. Aber schließlich gab sie nach und folgte ihm. Beide erblickten einen Mann der in der elektronischen Werbetafel hing. Er wurde brutal zusammen geschlagen und konnte keinen einzigen Muskel mehr bewegen. Namy hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, denn ihr wurde kurz übel.

„Meine Güte, sieht das schrecklich aus.", sagte sie leise. Dabei sah sie Bunshichi an, der stumm auf das Bildnis schaute.

So hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. , neigte Namy ihren Kopf und dachte sich, Eigentlich sieht er ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. . Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu ende gedacht, schüttelte Namy heftig mit dem Kopf. Namy! Was denkst du nur? Natürlich hatte Tawara die Reaktion mitbekommen und musste schmunzeln.

Lautes Gepolter war zu hören und einige Personen kamen auf das Dach. Sie versuchten dem verletzten Mann zu helfen. Mit ihnen kam Emi Isuzu, die prompt stehen blieb, als sie Namy erblickte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Emi und zückte vier Wurfmesser. Die braunhaarige Schülerin musste schwer Schlucken. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich Bunshichi zwischen die beiden Mädchen schob.

„Emi lass sie. Sie steht unter meinem Schutz."; sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmend. Namy sah ihn verwundert an, sie wollte noch etwas sagen. Aber das blieb ihr im Hals stecken, ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, als Tawara ihre Hand nahm.

„Komm wir schauen mal zu den anderen. Die sind bestimmt schon fertig.", sagte er und zog sie mit sich. Sie erhob keinen Widerspruch. Die ersten Stufen nahmen beide noch zügig, dann verlangsamte Bunshichi ihren Gang. Jetzt gingen sie stumm nebeneinander. Namy hatte ihren Blick geradeaus gerichtet und Tawara linste ab und an zu ihr.

Nach geraumer Zeit hatten die beiden die Etage zu den Bowlingbahnen erreicht. Diesmal war die Tür offen und sie konnten ungehindert hinein gehen. In diesem Moment standen sich Soichiro und Mitsuomi gegen über. Mitsuomi wollte gerade zum letzten Schlag ausholen, als ihm auf einmal kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen wurde. Erstaunt drehte er sich um und erblickte Bunshichi, der wiederum zu Nagi ging und ihn versuchte aufzurütteln, denn er war in eine Art Trance gefallen. Namy schaute sich im Raum um. Sie sah das Masataka verletzt am Boden lag, aber nicht nur er, auch Bob war niedergestreckt worden. Vor ihm lag schützend Chiaki. Namy rannte sofort zu den beiden hin.

„Chiaki? Was ist passiert?", fragte Namy.

„Namy.", schluchzte Chiaki und warf sich in Namys Arme. „Bob hatte keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt."

Im gleichen Moment hatte Mitsuomi den Raum verlassen und Maya war herein gekommen.

„Wozu dient dieser Kampf Maya? Antworte! Kann es sein, dass das alles nur ein Streit unter Geliebten ist? Der Chef des Komitees ist doch dein Ex-Freund? Hätten Bob und Soichiro sich nicht mit dir eingelassen, lägen sie hier nicht halbtot. Und ich wäre … wäre vielleicht nie von diesem Ryuzaki … verge.… ", schrie Chiaki und fing an noch heftiger zu weinen. Namy sah sie bestürzt an. Sie wusste was Chiaki sagen wollte. Aber sie hätte niemals gedacht dass Bobs Freundin auch vergewaltigt wurde.

„Erzähl es ihnen! Maya! Kläre sie auf!", erklang Bunshichis Stimme, „Ex-Freund, Geliebter. So einfach ist die Sache nicht."

Maya erklärte das Mitsuomi bei einen Kampf ihren Bruder getötet hatte. Und solange Mitsuomi am Leben blieb, würde sie weiter kämpfen, bis alles ein Ende hatte. Nachdem Maya fertig war, löste sich Namy von Chiaki und ging zu Masataka. Sie half ihm auf und dann gingen alle aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Nachdem Chiaki nochmal kund getan hatte, was sie von Maya und dem Kampf hielt.

Namy trennte sich von der Gruppe und wollte alleine zu ihrer Tante gehen. Aber Bunshichi bestand darauf sie zu begleiten, da es für ein junges, hübsches Ding zu gefährlich sei. Da es Namy momentan egal war, sagte sie nichts dagegen. Ohne miteinander zu reden und immer zwei Schritte von einander getrennt, liefen die beiden zu dem Lokal.

„Danke!", sagte Namy und hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand.

„Für was?", fragte Tawara.

„Das du mich begleitest hast und mich vor dieser Emi beschütz hast.", sagte sie und wurde leicht rot. Dann ging sie ohne weiter Worte in das Lokal.

Bunshichi hatte das Erröten mitbekommen.

Sie ist einfach so süß. Ich bin froh, dass sie wenigsten jetzt mit mir redet. Mal sehen was noch so mit uns wird? , dachte er mit eine zufrieden Schmunzeln und ging seine Wege.

TBC


	9. Die Vergangenheit wird aufgerüttelt

8. Kapitel: Die Vergangenheit wird aufgerüttelt

Die Golden Week war vorbei und die Schule fing an. Namy war wieder mal einer der ersten Schüler. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus, denn sie lief in die Bibliothek und nahm sich ein Buch zum Lesen.

Kurz bevor es zur ersten Stunde läutete, trat Namy ins Klassenzimmer ein. Wo sie sich zu Bob und Soichiro gesellte. Der Unterricht fing auch gleich an und versprach friedlich, aber langweilig zu werden. Wie immer schlief Nagi schnell ein und auch Bob kam ihm nach kurzer Zeit nach. Namy schüttelte darauf hin nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Tafel.

Endlich erschall die Schulglocke und der Unterricht war beendet. Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Auch Namy nahm ihre Sachen, nachdem sie die beiden Schlafmützen aufgeweckt hatte. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Chi-Tau ihr den Weg versperrte. Er streckte ihr einen Brief hin.

„Ich soll dir das hier geben.", überreichte er das gefaltete Papier und verschwand. Verdutzt schaute sie ihm hinter. Dann wendete sie sich dem Brief zu. Namy faltete es auf und laß es sich durch.

„Wir wissen, dass du gesprochen hast. Mit dem Frieden ist es jetzt vorbei.  
Du hast dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten.  
Du hast ihm erzählt, was wir mit Freude mit dir angestellt haben.  
Du hast deinen Teil nicht eingehalten.  
Du wirst unsere Rache zu spüren bekommen.  
Wir versprechen dir, dass wir dir noch schlimmeres antun werden, als zuvor."

Namys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und Angst. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich und die Erinnerungen von vor zwei Jahren kehrten wieder. Wie sie von den ältereren Schülern der Kazua-Akademie vergewaltigt wurde. Auch an die Abmachung, dass sie niemanden etwas sagen würde, wer sie missbraucht hatte und die Kerle sie dafür zufrieden ließen zu.

„Namy? Was ist?" riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Erinnerungen heraus. Es war Bob, der sie besorgt ansah. Die Schülerin blickte ihn an und fragte mit belegter Stimme:

„Bob, du weißt doch von meinem schrecklichen Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit?"

„Ja.", nickte er und sah sie darauf fragend an.

„Hast du nachgeforscht?", hinterfragte Namy.

„Nein, Chiaki hat es nicht erlaubt. Sie meinte, dass wir die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen sollten.", antworte Bob. „Namy, was steht in dem Brief?", hackte er nach.

„Wer könnte es denn noch wissen?", ignorierte sie die Frage von ihm und überlegte. Bob merkte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sagen wollte.

„Namy, du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich es auch nur durch Zufall erfahren habe, als ich dich und diesen Tawara belauscht habe.", gab er ihr eine Denkstoß.

„Tawara?", flüsterte Namy und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprang sogleich vom Stuhl auf und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ohne genau zu wissen, wo Bunshichi sich befand, lief sie auf das Dach des Gebäudes und tatsächlich fand sie ihn dort.

„Was hast du getan, du Mistkerl?", schrie sie ihn an und versetzte ihm einen Faustschlag auf die Nase. Die Tawara zurück taumeln ließ und er musste einen Ausfahlschritt machen, um nicht nach hinten zu fallen.

„Was meinst du?", sah er sie verwundert an und wehrte einen weiteren Schlag ab.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine.", setzte sie ein Fußtritt an, „nur du wusstest noch von meiner Vergewaltigung.", und trat ihn gegen sein Knie. Kein Schmerzenslaut kam aus seinem Mund.

„Du solltest froh sein, dass ich deinen Peinigern eine Lektion erteilt habe.", ergriff Bunshichi ihre rechte Hand, die zu einem weiteren Schlag ausgeholt hatte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit antust? Ich habe mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen gehabt und dann kommst du und rüttelst alles auf.", schrie Namy und ein paar Tränen fanden einen Weg über ihr Gesicht. Ihre linke Hand versetzte Tawara eine Ohrfeige. Die er ignorierte und sie mit eine traurigen Blick anschaute.

„Sie werden … werden mich wieder ver.… vergewaltigen.", sauste ihre freie Hand wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Diesmal wehrte er diese ab und hielt auch jetzt diese Hand fest. Noch mehr Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und Namy stand jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm.

„Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen.", und drückte ihre Hände vorsichtig nach unten, ließ sie aber nicht los. Darauf hin hob Namy ihren Kopf und sah ihn trotzig und auch gleich hasserfüllt an.

„Helfen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja.", antwortete er ehrlich. Dann löste er seinen Griff von ihren Händen. Umfasste mit seiner rechten ihr Kinn und hob es noch ein Stück sanft nach oben.

Was hat er vor? , kaum das sie den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, küsste Tawara ihre eine Träne von der linken Wange. Namy erstarrte. Bunshichi schaute sie nochmal an, ein enttäuschtes Lächeln durchzuckte seine Lippen. Dann verließ er das Dach. Jetzt stand Namy allein da. Sie rührte sich nicht. Zu verwirrt war Namy, von Bunshichis Tat.

Warum hat er das gemacht? Warum habe ich nichts gemacht? Warum?", dachte sie immer und immer wieder.

….

Bunshichi hatte das Dach zwar verlassen, stand aber immer noch an der Tür, die zum Dach führte. Er atmete zwei Mal tief durch und wollte gerade los gehen, als er einen schmerz erschütternder Schrei hörte. Rasch drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür. Tawara erblickte Namy auf dem Boden kniend. Ihre Hände waren vor dem Gesicht gefaltet, in den sie hinein weinte. Traurig schaute er sie an. Er wollte auf Namy zu gehen und sie umarmen, aber ließ es sein. Bunshichi entschloss sich dann doch zu gehen und ging zum Büro des Exekutives-Komitee. Dort setzte er sich auf ein Sofa.

Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen. War es falsch von mir? Aber ich konnte nicht anders. , ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug damit auf den Tisch. Der auch gleich zusammenbrach.

Aber wenn Namy recht behielt und die Mistkerle ihr wieder was an tun würden. Nein soweit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen. , dachte er entschlossen und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift, um sich damit abzulenken.

….

Namy war immer noch auf dem Dach und heulte sich die Seele heraus. Zwei Schulstunden später stand die Schülerin schließlich auf und ging zu ihrem Spint. Dort verpackte sie die Schulsachen, denn sie wollte heute am Unterricht nicht Teil nehmen. Also lief Namy nach Hause. Daheim angekommen, verkroch sie sich gleich in ihr Bett und weinte in das Kissen. Ihr Kater Baltasar schmiegte sich schnurrend an sie. Gleich darauf schlief Namy ein.

…..

Der Tag neigte sich zum Ende hin, als Bunshichi mit Bob und Soichiro im Schlepptau bei Chiaki einkehrte. Chiaki bat ihn, von Mayas Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Was er nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit auch tat.

Es waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen, als Bunshichi mit dem Erzählen fertig war. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Es ist offen!", rief Chiaki durch das Zimmer. Die Tür ging auch gleich auf.

„Chiaki! T'schuldige das ich störe. Aber hast du Milch da? Meine ist ausgegangen und …", stoppte die Stimme von Namy, die in den Wohnraum eingetreten war und Bunshichi erblickte. Den sie wiederum erschrocken und dann giftig ansah.

„Chiaki, hast du welche da?", fragte Namy noch mal und entschloss sich, Tawara zu ignorieren.

„Na klar. Warte einen Moment. Setzt dich ruhig nur.", stand Chiaki auf und suchte die Milch.

„Ich steh lieber. In der Schule sitze ich genug.", lehnte Namy höflich ab.

„Na, Namy, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Soichiro.

„Mir geht es gut. Wir würden uns öfters sehen, wenn du nicht so oft Schwänzen würdest. Außerdem haben wir uns heute in der Schule gesehen.", stellte sie klar.

„Hast recht.", gab sich der Stachelkopf sich selber ein kleine Kopfnuss.

„Abro pro Schwänzen. Wo warst du die restlichen Stunden heute?", fragte Bob.

„Es ging mir heute in der Schule nicht so besonders und da bin ich nach Hause um mich zu erholen.", erklärte Namy. Dabei sah sie böse funkelnd zu Bunshichi an.

„Was siehst du mich da so an?", fragte er darauf. Namy antworte nicht.

„Ich verstehe. Du meinst, dass deine heutige Laune meine Schuld ist. Eigentlich hätte ich von dir mehr Dankbarkeit erwartet. Was ich für dich getan habe.", sprach Tawara und schlurfte an seine Dose Cola.

„Dankbarkeit? Wofür? Dafür, dass du meine Vergangenheit aufgerüttelt hast und ich Drohungen bekommen habe. Dafür soll ich Dankbar sein. Du spinnst.", faucht sie ihn an. Obwohl sie eigentlich auf seine Worte nicht eingehen wollte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders, nicht bei diesem Kerl.

Bunshichi schloss kurz die Augen und zerdrückte im gleichen Atemzug die Dose. Dann stand er auf und schritt langsam auf Namy zu. Er packte ihre Handgelenkte, zog diese empor und drückte Namy an die Wand. Keiner der anderen griff ein. Bob musste zwar Soichiro zurück halten und erklärte ihm, dass sie sich nicht einmischen würden. Da es so besser wäre.

„Ein einfaches –Danke schön- würde reichen.", sagte er leise. Bevor Namy darauf etwas erwidern konnte, spürte sie die Lippen von Bunshichi auf ihren. Tawara war es im Moment egal. Da sie ihn sowie so hasste, konnte er sie ja auch küssen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Die Schülerin riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf, zur keiner anderen Regung war sie möglich. Doch dann, ohne dass sie was dagegen tun konnte, erwiderte Namy den Kuss zaghaft. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und kam dadurch zur Besinnung. Sie hob ihr Bein und stampfte mit voller Wucht auf seinen Fuß. Darauf hin ließ er sie los und Namy rannte aus der Wohnung. Ohne zu überlegen rannte Bunshichi ihr hinter her. Er hatte gespürt, wie sie seinen Kuss erwidert hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er, wie Namy in die Wohnung neben an eintrat. Aber trotzdem zu spät. Kurz vor seiner Nase schlug die Tür zu.

„Namy!", rief er und ergriff die Klinke, aber die Tür war verschlossen.

„Lass mich zufrieden! Verschwinde!", schrie sie und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Namy fing wieder an zu weinen und das Klopfen an der Tür hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie weinte und weinte. Bunshichi gab schließlich auf. Er ging zurück zur anderen Wohnung und verabschiedete sich. Chiaki begleitete ihn noch zur Straße.

„Danke, dass du uns was von Maya erzählt hast.", erhob sie ihre Stimme.

„Kein Problem.", sagte er und schaute dabei traurig zu Namys Wohnung.

„Das mit Namy und dir wird schon ins Lot kommen. Ich glaube sie weiß ihre Gefühle selber nicht genau zu zuordnen. Aber trotzdem verstehe ich sie nicht. Sie sollte sich wirklich bei dir, für deine Tat, bedanken.", meinte Chiaki. „Bunshichi, pass bitte auf sie auf."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich. Aber jetzt muss ich los. By.", verabschiedete er sich.

„By!", winkte Chiaki ihm nach. Sie ging in ihre Wohnung, holte die Milch und stellte diese vor der Tür von Namy hin.

„Namy, ich hab dir die Milch hingestellt.", sagte sie und ging.

….

Tawara lief nach Hause und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er strich sich mit seinen Finger über seine Lippen.

Sie hat den Kuss erwidert. Also bin ich ihr doch nicht gleichgültig. , dachte er und ein schmunzel legte sich auf seinen Mund. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer ein zu schlafen.

TBC


	10. Namy freundet sich mit ?

9. Kapitel: Namy freundet sich mit ? an

Das Wochenende brach mit einem sonnigen Tag an.

Namy stand vor dem Badspiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Sie stellte fest, dass sie schrecklich aus sah. Dunkle Augenringe umringten ihre Augen, die Haare waren ungewaschen und sie war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr duschen. Die Schülerin war die letzten Tage nicht in der Schule gewesen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich zu Hause eingeschlossen, mehrere Taschentuchpackungen geleert und Schokolade in sich hinein gestopft. Doch das sollte heute ein Ende haben. Es brachte ihr schließlich nichts zu Hause herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Also huschte sie in die Dusche.

Nachdem Namy sich wieder hergerichtet hatte, machte sie noch ihre Wohnung sauber. Dann öffnete sie ihre Wohnungstür und eine Packung Milch stand davor. Sie hob es auf und ging zu Chiakis Wohnung. Zaghaft klopft sie an die Tür. Nichts rührte sich. Namy setzte nochmal an zu klopfen, in diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte von der anderen Seite und die Tür wurde aufgezogen.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Chiaki sie.

„Hallo Chiaki. Ich bring dir die Milch zurück. - Aber ich denke, dass du die nicht mehr Trinken kannst.", sagte Namy und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Namy", umarmte Chiaki sie stürmisch. „Du bist wieder unter den Lebenden. Komm doch rein."

Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche und mussten feststellen, dass die Milch tatsächlich nicht mehr zu genießen war.

„Chiaki ich muss mich entschuldigen.", redete Namy los. Chiaki sah sie mit einem fragenden Geschichtsausdruck an.

„An dem Abend, wo Bunshichi bei euch war und ich nach der Milch gefragt hatte. Ich habe mich da total bescheuert aufgeführt. Meine Nerven waren mit mir durchgegangen, an dem Tag war alles zu viel für mich.", erklärte Namy. „Ihr habt euch bestimmt Sorgen gemacht, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich musste erst mal mit mir ins Reine kommen und über einige Dinge nachdenken."

„Also zuerst nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an. Dass wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben, ist doch klar, immerhin sind wir doch Freunde. Aber mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du solltest dir lieber überlegen, was du gegen die Kerle machst die dich bedrohen. Ich habe mit Bob schon darüber geredet, er kann dich zur Schule hin und zurück mitnehmen. Er hat auch mit Maya gesprochen, du kannst gerne beim Kampftraining mitmachen, zwecks Selbstverteidigung, versteht sich.", erzählte Chiaki und sah Namy aufmunternd an.

„Danke! Macht das Bob aber nichts aus mich jeden Tag zur Schule zu kutschieren?", fragte Namy vorsichtig nach.

„Ach wo, das macht mir nichts aus.", stand auf einmal Bob hinter ihr, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und grinste sie an.

„Woher …?", sprach sie nicht zu Ende, denn erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass Bobs Haare nass waren und er nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte trug, da er duschen war. Namy errötete leicht.

„Hier, was zu Trinken für dich.", stelle Chiaki ein Glas Orangensaft vor sie hin. „Eine andere Sache solltest du auch noch erledigen, nämlich dich bei Bunshichi entschuldigen. Er hat es wirklich nur gut gemeint, als er die Kerle verdroschen hatte. Und auch er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Bunshichi hat bei Bob immer nachgefragt wie es dir geht und das es ihm leid tut, dass er so gehandelt hat. Obwohl gerade er sich nicht schuldig fühlen sollte.", sah Bobs Freundin Namy eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß Chiaki. Ich habe es auch vor. In den letzten zwei Tagen habe ich viel darüber nachgedacht und bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass ich mich falsch gegenüber Bunshichi verhalten habe.", blickte sie betrübt in ihr Glas.

„So, da hätten wir das geklärt. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Chiaki.

„Heute ist schönes Wetter, wie wäre es mit Fahrrad fahren?", schlug Namy vor. Bob und seine Freundin schauten sich an und nickten zustimmend.

Sie bereiteten die Fahrräder vor, packten eine Picknickkorb und los ging die Fahrt.

…

Ein neuer Schultag brach an. Namy saß hinter Bob auf seinem Motorrad und fuhren zur Todo-Akademie. Dort trafen sie auf Soichiro, der Namy stürmisch begrüßte.

„Endlich können wir um Unterricht wieder schlafen", sagte er. Darauf bekam er Namys Schultasche ins Gesicht geschleudert.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz.", erwiderte er lachend.

Zusammen lief das Dreiergespann in den Unterricht. Namy brauchte nicht lange warten bis Soichiro einschlief. Die ersten Stunden vergingen schnell. Danach trennten sie sich. Bob und Soichiro mussten die nächsten zwei Stunden Nachsitzen. Namy hatte dagegen Frei.

Die Schülerin lief zu ihrem Schließfach und gab ihre Zahlenkombination ein. Die Spinttür wollte trotzdem nicht aufgehen. Sie zog nochmal kräftig daran. Im gleichen Moment bog Bunshichi um die Ecke. Er erblickte Namy und wollte wieder zurückgehen, als er ein Summen hörte. Tawara hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute nochmal zu Namy. Sie hatte die Tür jetzt aufbekommen und das Geräusch kam aus ihrem Spint.

Die Schülerin wollte gerade ein Buch aus dem Fach heraus holen, als sie ein Klacken hörte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und just in diesem Augenblick wurde sie vom jemanden umgerissen. Nun lag Namy mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und über ihr war Bunshichi, der sich gerade auf seine Knie aufrichtete.

„Alles okay bei dir? Das war ganz schön knapp.", sagte er besorgt. Namy sah ihn verwundert an, und sah das er an der rechten Wange leicht blutete. Dann schaute sie auf die gegenüberliegende Wand ihres Spintes und erschrak. In der Wand steckten mindestens fünf Wurfmesser. Die anscheinend aus ihrem Schließfach geschossen kamen.

Erst dann antwortete sie: „Ja, danke! Du blutest."

„Ist nur ein Kratzer.", stand Bunshichi auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Namy ergriff diese und ließ sich hochhelfen. Eine Sekunde lang standen sie sich stumm gegenüber, bis die Schülerin das Wort ergriff.

„Bunshichi, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie leise.

„Um was geht es?", fragte er kühl, blickte sie aber erstaunt an.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen verhaltet habe. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast. Leider ist mir das erst in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", sagte Namy etwas kräftiger.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung.", sagte er und wendete sich zu Namys Spint.

„Und diese wäre?", hakte die Schülerin nach und gesellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung nur an, wenn du mich nicht mehr hasst. Ach ja noch was, du sollest die einen andern Spint zulegen.", nahm er Namys Bücher aus dem Schließfach und überreichte sie ihr. Dann ging Bunshichi zur Treppe, die zum Dach hinaufführte. Ohne Aufforderung lief sie ihm hinterher.

Ich soll ihn nicht mehr hassen. Was ist das denn für eine Bedingung? , fragte sie sich selber.

Jetzt standen beide auf den Dach und schaute über den Schulhof.

„Ich bin einverstanden.", wendete sie sich zu Tawara.

„Gut. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.", sagte er, zündete eine Zigarette an und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Gut, dann geh ich mal. Man sieht sich.", machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Spint, nachdem sie alles der Schulsekretärin erklärt hatte, was geschehen war.

…

Die weiteren Stunden waren auch schnell vorbei und Namy ging zu ihrer ersten Trainingsstunde im Dojo. Zuerst waren Aufwärm- und Dehnungsübungen an der Reihe. Danach sollte Namy erstmal zeigen, was sie überhaupt konnte.

Maya wählte Soichiro als Gegner für sie aus. Beide stellten sich in Kampfposition. Nagi wies mit einen Wink Namy auf, als erstes anzugreifen. Dies tat die Schülerin auch. Ohne Vorwarnung versetzte sie dem blondhaarigen Stachelkopf ein Schlag auf die Nase. Soichiro knallte dadurch auf den Boden. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.-

Dann erfüllt ein lautes Lachen den Raum, welches von Bob kam.

„Was lachst du so dämlich?", fragte Soichiro darauf.

„Du hättest Mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Einfach zum Brüllen.", erwidert Bob lachend.

„Halts Maul! Dass sie so hart zuschlagen kann, hab ich nicht gewusst. Woher denn auch?", sagte der Blonde eingeschnappt.

„Ich wusste es schon, dass sie reinhauen kann. Oder hast du vergessen wie sie beim Volleyball den Ball in den Boden gerammt hatte?", erklärte Bob. Soichiro Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und er trat herausfordernd auf Bob zu. In kürzester Zeit entbrannte ein Streit zwischen den beiden.

Namy stand mit offenem Mund da und schaute dem Szenarium zu. Doch dann schritt Maya ein und versetzte die beiden mit ihrem Kendo, was aus Bambus-Lamellen bestand, einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

„AUA", schrien Bob und Soichiro zu gleich. Die Jungs ernteten einen strengen Blick von Maya, der alles sagte. Bob setzte sich hin und Nagi stellte sich Namy gegenüber.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Diesmal griff Nagi an. Namy wich dem ersten Schlag aus und parierte den zweiten gerade so. Dann verspürte die Schülerin ein Schmerz in der Bauchgegend und sie krümmte sich zusammen. Soichiro hatte sie mit dem dritten Schlag getroffen. Luftholend rappelte Namy sich auf und stellte sich in Kampfposition. Von solch einem Schlag ließ sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Der Trainingskampf ging weiter und Namy musste viele Schläge einstecken. Schließlich lag sie erschöpft auf dem Boden. Namy hörte nicht einmal mehr, dass Maya den Kampf für beendet erklärte.

Namy setzte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Eine Hand wurde ihr hingestreckt, welche sie dankend annahm und ergriff. Sie wurde von Bob hochgezogen. Im ersten Moment drohte die Schülerin umzukippen, aber Bob stütze sie. Wenige Sekunden später konnte sie dann auch wieder laufen.

„Namy ich möchte gerne mit dir sprechen.", winkte Maya die Schülerin zu sich herüber. „Also, ich habe dich beim Kampf beobachtet. Du bist stark, hast Ausdauer, für deine Verhältnisse bist du auch schnell, aber es mangelt eindeutig an der Technik. Gegen einen Gegner könntest du gewinnen, aber sobald ein Feind mehr auftaucht, wirst du verlieren. Komm bitte morgen nach der Schule wieder zum Training, wir werden dann mit den Grundlagen beginnen.", sagte Maya und verließ den Raum.

Namy begab sich langsam zu den Duschen und dachte über das gerade Gesagte nach.

….

Währenddessen wurde Bunshichi in das Büro des Executive-Komitees gerufen. Wiederwillig folgte er der Aufforderung. Er trat in das Büro hinein, wo bereits die anderen Mitglieder auf ihn warteten. Tawara ging zum Fenster, lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und hörte mit einem halben Ohr dem Gesprächen zu.

„Bunshichi, was hältst du davon?", wurde er, Stunden später, von Emi Isuzu angesprochen.

„Von was?", gähnte er zurück.

„Hast du überhaupt zugehört?", ballte Emi ihre linke Hand zur Faust. „Es geht darum, ob wir die Schüler der Kazua Akademie noch beobachten sollen oder nicht?"

„Macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich gehe, das ist einfach zu öde.", verließ Tawara das Zimmer.

Er lief die Treppen hinunter und gelangte ins Freie. Bunshichi lief den Weg entlang zum Schultor und er sah von Weiten, dass Namy, Bob und der Stachelkopf am Tor standen und diskutierten. Gemütlich ging er auf die Gruppe zu.

„Hey Leute!", begrüßte er sie, „Was diskutiert ihr denn so ausgiebig?"

„Hallo Bunshichi.", begrüßte Namy ihn.

„Ach der alte Knacker.", sagte Soichiro knapp.

„Mh Bunshichi?", sagte Bob. „Wir haben ein Problem, ich kann Namy heute nicht nach Hause bringen, weil ich mit ihm", er zeigte auf Nagi, „Heute beim Hausmeister mit helfen sollen. Namy will aber nicht so lange warten.", erklärte er weiter.

„Das ist doch kein Problem. Ich bring sie nach Hause.", schlug Bunshichi vor und legte einen Arm um Namys Schulter.

„Ob das eine gute Idee ist?", zweifelt Soichiro den Vorschlag an.

„Wenn Namy nichts dagegen hat?", sah Bob die Schülerin an.

„Es geht ja nicht anders.", meinte sie.

„Spitze!", sagte Tawara und lächelte Namy an. „Dann werden wir mal losgehen. Ich pass auf sie auf.", zog er sie mit sich und beide waren um die Ecke verschwunden.

Soichiro sah misstrauisch aus, aber sagte dazu nichts. Bob hat seinen Blick mitbekommen und meinte:

„Das wird schon klappen. Er ist gar kein schlechter Kerl."

…

Namy und Bunshichi liefen stumm nebeneinander her. Tawara blickte die Schülerin ab und zu mal an, aber sie schaute immer nur gerade aus. Er stellte aber fest das auf ihrem Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln lag. Sie hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich, als Tawara sie ansprach.

„Kann es sein Namy, das du nicht viel redest?", darauf erhielt er nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Komisch, wenn du sauer bist redest du durchweg.", stellte er fest. Wieder kommentierte Namy dies mit einem Zucken ihrer Schultern.

„Kannst du wenigsten auf meine Fragen mit Ja oder Nein antworten?", fragte Bunshichi scherzhaft.

„Ja, warum?", antwortete sie und beiden fingen an zu grinsen.

„Warum? Naja damit ich deine schöne Stimme hören kann.", klärte er sie auf. Darauf erwiderte die Schülerin nichts, aber ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, was Bunshichi natürlich mitbekam.

„Du bist es nicht gewöhnt Komplimente zubekommen?", versuchte er das Gespräch im Laufen zu halten.

„Stimmt.", antworte sie leise. „Wir sind da!", sprintete sie die Außentreppe hoch und Tawara hinter her.

„Warte Namy, lass mich zuerst reingehen.", stoppte er sie.

„Ich glaub kaum …", konnte sie den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.

„Sicher ist sicher.", unterbrach Bunshichi sie. Also ging er zuerst in ihre Wohnung und schaute sich um.

„Es ist alles sauber.", lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen. „Wirst du morgen wieder von Bob mitgenommen oder soll ich dich abholen?"

„Bob nimmt mich mit.", antwortet Namy, „Danke das du mich nach Hause gebracht hast.", lächelte sie ihn in zaghaft an.

„Keine Ursache, eine Schönheit wie dich zu beschützen ist doch selbstverständlich.", schaute er sie an und bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen noch röter wurden. Dann ohne Vorwarnung fasste er mit seiner rechten Hand sanft ihr Kinn, zog es leicht nach oben und küsste Namy. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber sie empfand es als angenehm. Schließlich endete der Kuss.

„Na dann bis morgen. Bye.", verabschiedet sich Tawara.

Namy stand noch wie angewurzelt zwischen dem Türrahmen und kam langsam zur Besinnung. Als sie wieder ihre Gedanken klar fassen konnte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht zur einer finsteren Mine.

„Aaarg, dieser Blödmann.", schlug sie wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.

TBC 


	11. Bobs große Tat

Bobs große Tat

Die Sonne ging auf und ein neuer Tag brach an. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fanden den Weg zu Namys Gesicht. Dadurch wachte sie mit einem Niesen auf. Ihre verschlafenen Augen scannten die Umgebung ab. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht in ihrer Wohnung war, sondern bei Chiaki und Bob auf dem gelben Sofa übernachtet hatte. Während Namy sich vom Sofa erhob und zur Küche schlenderte um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, überlegte sie, wie sie hier hergekommen war. Als Namy zum Trinken ansetzte, bemerkte sie auf ihrem linken Unterarm blaue Flecken und kleine Schürfwunden. In diesem Moment fiel es ihr wie Schuppen aus den Haaren.

Flash Back:

Es waren bereits einige Tagen vergangen und Namy hatte die ersten Grundtechniken des Kampfes von Maya erlernt. Sie konnte sogar ab und zu ihre Trainingsgegner auf den Boden werfen. Aber sobald eine zweite Person dazu stieß, konnte sie keinen einzigen Treffer landen, dafür steckte sie immer wieder Schläge ein.

Dann kam der gestrige Tag. Der Unterricht war bereits vorbei und die Schüler freuten sich auf das Wochenende. Namy wartete am Schultor auf Bob und Soichiro, da die beiden noch zum Direktor mussten. Die Schülerin stand bereits eine Stunde am Tor, aber die Jungs kamen nicht. Also entschloss sich Namy alleine los zu gehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten, da sie noch einen wichtigen Termin hatte.

Es wird schon nichts passieren. , dachte sie sich und ging los.

….

Nach einer weiteren Stunde bog Namy von der Hauptstraße in eine kleine verlassen Seitenstraße ab. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig, aber sie musste die Abkürzung nehmen um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Als sie dann an einer kleinen Gasse vorbei lief, geschah es. –  
Namy wurde von zwei Händen gepackt. Im ersten Moment konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Doch dann konzentrierte sie sich. Sie hob ihr rechtes Bein und trat mit voller Kraft auf den Fuß des Unbekannten. Dieser ließ die Schülerin auf der Stelle los. Namy nutze die Situation schnappte sich seinen rechten Arm und setzte zu einen Schulterwurf an. Aber sie konnte die Attacke nicht zu Ende führen. Denn eine zweite Person versetzte ihr einen Schlag in den Bauch. Abrupt ließ sie den Arm los und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sie bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig mit, dass ein weiterer Angriff folgte. Gerade so wich sie dem Schlag aus, aber lief dadurch direkt in die Hände des anderen Gegners. Der sie fest an den Unterarmen packte und gegen eine Wand drückte. Vor Angst konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Nur im Augenwinkel bekam Namy mit, dass sich die andere Person und noch eine weitere sich näherten. Sie schloss die Augen und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten –

Doch dann nahte die Rettung in Form von Bob und Soichiro.

„Namy, wir kommen!", riefen beide und stürmen in die Gasse. Die anderen drei Gestalten blickten die Neuankömmlinge überrascht an, bevor sie sich rühren konnten, fielen Bob und Soichiro wie Berserker über sie herein. Die ersten beiden wurden mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht und einem kräftigen Fußtritt quer über den Asphalt geschleudert und blieben bewusstlos liegen. Dann wandten sich die beiden Retter dem Letzten im Bunde zu. Bob und Soichiro schlugen mit ihren Fäusten zu, einer auf die linke Wange und der andere auf die rechte Wange. Das Gesicht des Gegners wurde zusammen gequetscht und er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Schließlich war der Kampf vorbei. Allein Namy, Bob und Soichiro standen auf den Beinen.

„Danke Jungs. Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Danke! Danke!", sagte Namy erleichtert.

„Warum bist du alleine los gegangen?"; fragte Bob mit sehr ernstem Gesicht. Die Angesprochene sah ihn verwundert an, denn so kannte sie Bob gar nicht.

„Ich habe doch einen Termin und ich konnte nicht mehr länger auf euch warten.", antworte Namy klein laut.

„Wenn du nicht auf uns warten konntest, warum hast du nicht Bunshichi gefragt? Er hätte bestimmt Zeit gehabt.", gab Bob sich mit der Entschuldigung nicht zufrieden.

„Ähm? Bunshichi? Den hab ich total vergessen. T'schuldige.", kratze sich Namy verlegen am Kopf.

„Ach Namy.", schüttelte Bob nur noch mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen.", trat Soichiro gegen ein auf dem bodenliegenden Gegner. „Der hat sich noch gerührt.", meinte er darauf hin. Namy und Bob musste darüber schmunzeln.

…..

Bob hatte Namy noch schnell mit dem Motorrad zu ihren Termin gefahren und auch dort auf sie gewartet. Nun fuhren beide zusammen nach Hause.

„Hast du Lust heute bei mir mit zu essen.", fragte Bob, während er mit Namy zur Haustür ging.

„Ja, warum nicht?", sagte Namy zu und beide betraten die Wohnung von Bob und Chiaki. Das Komische nur daran war, dass weit und breit keine Chiaki in Sicht war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Chiaki?", fragte Namy auch gleich.

„Sie kommt heute erst sehr spät nach Hause. Sie ist mit ihren Klassenkameraden unterwegs.", erklärte Bob und nahm sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Mh? Was wollen wir eigentlich essen?", stellte sich Namy in die Küche.

„Keine Ahnung. Wie wäre es mit Pizza?", schlug Bob vor.

„Tolle Idee, ich nehme Salam i mit viiiieeeeel Käse.", stimme die Schülerin zu.

Kurze Zeit später war die Pizza da und die beiden ließen es sich schmecken. Danach machten sie noch den Abwasch und setzten sich aufs Sofa. Bob hatte eine DVD in den Rekorder eingelegt und der Film lief an.

„Was ist das für ein Film?", fragte Namy beiläufig.

„Anime.", sagte Bob, „eigentlich dürfen wir den gar nicht anschauen, da es erst ab achtzehn freigeben ist."

„Ist es also ein Horror-Film?", hinterfragte sie weiter.

„Nein. Etwas anderes.", gab er kurz von sich.

Was für Animes sind denn noch ab achtzehn? überlegte Namy, „Kann es sein das es ein Hentai ist?", kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen erklang auch schon das erste Stöhnen aus dem Film.

„Richtig. Hast doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen?", fragte Bob.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht. Aber sollte man ein Anime dieser Art nicht alleine ansehen?", meinte sie zurückhaltend. Bob musste bei dieser Feststellung grinsen. Er blickte zu Namy und stellte fest, dass sie leicht zitterte.

Ob das am Film liegt. , fragte er sich selbst und entschloss sich das Fernsehgerät auszuschalten. Erstaunt blickte Namy ihn an.

„Du musst es nicht meinetwegen ausmachen.", erklärte sie. Doch Bob sagte dazu nichts. Dafür fasste er mit seiner linken Hand sacht Namys Kinn an und hob es leicht nach oben. Bevor die Schülerin was sagen konnte, spürte sie schon die Lippen von Bob auf ihren. Sie stellte fest, dass dieser sich herrlich weich anfüllten. Im ersten Moment erwiderte Namy den Kuss leicht, aber dann drückte sie Bob von sich ein Stück weg.

„Bob, ich kann nicht, ich will Chiaki deswegen nicht als Freundin verlieren.", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Keine Angst. Sie ist einverstanden damit.", sagte Bob und musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Aber…", wollte Namy auffahren, doch ihr Mund wurde wieder von Bobs Lippen verschlossen. Diesmal erwiderte die Schülerin den Kuss leicht und gewährte sogar der Zunge von Bob Einlass, in ihren Mund. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander.  
Bobs Hand wanderte langsam zwischen die Schenkel von Namy. Vorsichtig zog er ihr das Seidenhöschen aus und seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Grotte. Dadurch bemerkte er, dass sie schon feucht war.

Ob das an dem Film lag. , dachte er sich und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Kitzler. Namy stöhnte auf und beide lösten sich vom Kuss. Bob sah die Schülerin an und glitt mit einem Finger in ihre feuchte Grotte. Mit der anderen Hand schob er Namys T-Shirt nach hoben und entfernte ihren Büstenhalter. Ein weiteres Stöhnen war von ihr zu hören. Dann erfasste Bob vorsichtig Namys Busen und massierte diesen sanft. Ihre Augen sahen ihn erregt an und sie stöhnte abermals. Er lehnte sich weiter zu ihr vor und seine Lippen berührten ihre Brust. Bobs Lippen umschloßen ihre Knospe. Ab und zu saugte er daran und biss zaghaft mit seinen Zähnen zu. Dann nahm er seine Hand vom Busen und erfasste Namys Arm. Diesen führte er zu seinem erregten Glied. Namy fing an leicht zu zittern. Was Bob auch bemerkte.

„Hab keine Angst. Streichle einfach sanft darüber. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu machen.", sagte er leise. Namy nickte leicht und legte ihre Hand zögernd auf seine Erektion. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand auf und ab, und bemerkte, wie Bobs Glied härter wurde. Endlich war es soweit, beide waren erregt genug um den nächsten Schritt zumachen. Bob legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog ihr Becken nach oben.

„Entspann dich.", sagte er noch und setzte sein Glied an ihre Scheide. Sehr vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Dadurch entwich Namy ein leiser Schrei. Dann bewegte Bob sein Becken nach vorne und nach hinten und ein langsamer Rhythmus entstand, der nach geraumer Zeit immer schneller wurde. Namy bewegte sich ebenfalls in dem Rhythmus mit. Bei jedem Stoß musste sie stöhnen, sie konnte nicht anderes, da es ihr so gut gefiel. Bob und Namys Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Beide konnten ihre Höhepunkte nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Lippen umschlossen sich nochmal und dann kamen beide zugleich.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse?", fragte Bob außer Atem.

„Nein.", lächelt Namy Bob an, „Es war ja schön.", erhob sie sich und ging geschafft ins Bad.

Nachdem sie mit dem Duschen fertig war und ihre Klamotten wieder an hatte, ging sie in den Wohnraum zurück. Bob hatte sich bereits seine Boxershort übergezogen und sich eine weitere Dose Cola geholt. In diesem Moment wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet und Chiaki betrat den Raum. Namy hielt in ihre Bewegung inne und Bob begrüßte seine Freundin:

„Hallo Schatz, endlich bist du wieder da.", und gab ihr einen sinnlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hallo Namy!", begrüßte Chiaki die Schülerin, nachdem sie sich von Bobs Lippen getrennt hatte.

„Hallo!", kam es leise aus dessen Mund.

„Was habt ihr denn heut so gemacht?", fragte Chiaki frei heraus und stellte ihre Tasche ab.

„Zuerst haben wir uns eine Pizza bestellt, dann einen Film geschaut und zum Schluss hatten wir noch Sex.", antworte Bob mit einem Grinsen wahrheitsgemäß. Namy fiel dadurch die Kinnladen bis zum Boden und schaute mit entgeistertem Gesicht den jungen Mann entsetzt an. Chiaki lief mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln auf Namy zu, ergriff sie an der Hand und zog die Schülerin mit auf das Sofa.

„Und Namy? Wie war es?", fragte Chiaki lächelnd.

„Ähm?", konnte Namy nur auf die Frage reagieren.

„So wie deine Augen leuchten, war es gut.", stellte Bobs Freundin fest.

„Mh… ja, war es.", kratzte Namy sich verlegen am Kopf, „Stört dich das denn nicht?"

„Nein! Ich hab es ihm ja erlaubt, wenn es so weit kommen sollte.", erklärte sie.

„Danke!", sagte Namy und lehnte sich nach hinten und in kürzester Zeit war sie eingeschlafen. Bob holte gleich eine Decke und deckten sie damit zu.

:Flash Back Ende

Genau so war es. , trank Namy den letzten Schluck Wasser aus ihrem Glas. Danach suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wählte mit ihrem Handy die Nummer von Soichiro. Sie wollten ihn fragen, ob er Zeit hätte, um sie zu ihrer Tante zu bringen. Aber Soichiro nahm nicht ab. Bob wollte Namy nicht aufwecken, also entschloss sie sich Bunshichi anzurufen.

TBC 


	12. Ein schöner Tag

11. Kapitel: Ein schöner Tag

Es läutete, aber keiner nahm ab. Namy wollte schon auflegen, als sie von draußen ein Handy klingeln hörte. Verwundert ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und schaute hinaus. Sie schaute nach Rechts, wo das Klingeln herkam. Der Anblick entlockte ihr ein Schmunzeln. Denn vor ihrer Wohnung saß Bunshichi mit dem Rücken an der Tür und schlief.

Was macht er denn hier? , legte sie auf und das Handyklingel verstummte. Namy holte schnell ihre Sachen und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter. Die Schülerin versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, aber er schlief seelenruhig weiter. Also wendete sie eine andere Taktik an.

„Hey! Hast du die Brüste gesehen?", sagte sie laut.

„Wo?", sprang er auf und stieß dabei Namy um.

„Na, endlich wach?", sagte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Namy? Was machst du da unten?", sah er sie erstaunt an und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Rumsitzen.", erfasste sie die Hand und ließ sich hochhelfen. „Warum hast du eigentlich vor meiner Wohnung geschlafen?", fragte Namy und schloss die Tür auf.

„Ich hab gestern zufällig Nagi getroffen. Er hat mir erzählt was passiert war.", folgte er Namy in die Wohnung, „Ich wollte nachschauen, wie es dir geht, aber du warst nicht da. Bei Bob hat auch keiner aufgemacht."

„Und da hast du beschlossen auf mich zu warten?", legte Namy ihre Sachen ab und ging in die Küche.

„Jepp. Es war zwar unangenehm, aber es hat sich schließlich gelohnt.", setze Bunshichi sich auf einen Stuhl der in der Küche stand. Auf einmal sprang eine Katze auf Tawaras Schoß und schnurrte ihn an.

„Darf ich vorstellen, mein Kater Baltasar.", holte Namy zwei Tassen und Teller und stellte die auf den Tisch.

„Nettes Kerlchen.", beäugte er den Kater misstrauisch.

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger oder?", holte sie noch Brot und Milch.

„Ja, soll ich was helfen?", hörte er seinen Bauch leise knurren.

„Nein, habe schon alles auf den Tisch gestellt.", setzte sie sich zu ihm. Schließlich schlugen beide kräftig zu und in kürzester Zeit war der Tisch leer.

„Ähm Bunshichi? Hast du heute Zeit?", fragte Namy, während sie abwusch.

„Ja, hab heute von meinen Eltern frei bekommen. Warum?", half Tawara mit und trocknete ab.

„Kannst du mich heute zu meiner Tante begleiten? Ich muss ihr noch beim dekorieren des Lokales helfen.", erklärte sie.

„Geht klar.", sagte er. „Aber darf ich vorher noch kurz Duschen, ich rieche fürchterlich."

„Durch den Flur und dann rechts.", zeigte Namy mit den Finger den Weg.

„Gut, danke! Ich werde mich beeilen.", sagte Bunshichi und huschte ins Bad.

…..

Nachdem sich beide frisch gemacht hatten, konnte es los gehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur nächst gelegenen U-Bahn Station. Wie erwartete war die Bahn, obwohl es Wochenende war, gerammelt voll. Dadurch musste sich Namy eng an Bunshichi schmiegen, der überhaupt nichts dagegen hatte. Als an der nächsten Haltestelle doppelt so viele Passagiere einstiegen, als ausstiegen, zog Tawara die Schülerin noch enger an sich heran. Namy war es natürlich unangenehm, aber sie musste sich damit abfinden. Es war einfach nicht anders möglich in der volle Bahn. Nach weiteren Haltestellen leerte sich der Zug langsam. Namy konnte dadurch ein Stück von Bunshichi zurück treten. Dann kam endliche ihre Haltestelle, wo beide auch ausstiegen. Dann ging es auf den Weg zum Lokal.

…

„So wir sind da!"; zeigte Namy auf das Lokal. Bunshichi staunte nicht schlecht, da er das Lokal nur zu gut kannte.

„Das gehört also deiner Tante? Und du hilfst ab und zu mal hier aus?", fragte er.

„Ja.", schloss die Angesprochenen die Tür des Gebäudes auf.

„Aber ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.", stellte er klar.

„Ich helfe ausschließlich bei den Vorbereitungen und in der Küche mit.", erklärte sie. Zusammen betraten sie das Lokal. Zuerst kam ein Vorraum, der als Garderobe diente. Dann folgte der große Tanz-Raum, in dem links und rechts Sitzplätze waren. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich die lange Bar.

„Hallo Namy!", kam es von einer Ecke des Raumes. Es war eine der Kellnerinnen, mit kurzen blonden Haaren.

„Hey, Miny", begrüßte Namy sie, „Weißt du wo meine Tante steckt?",

„Sie ist im Keller, müsste aber gleich wieder vorkommen.", antwortete die Blondhaarige.

„Mh.", begab sich die Schülerin zur Bar und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Bunshichi nahm neben ihr Platz. Auch Miny gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Willst du mir nicht deine attraktiven Begleiter vorstellen?", fragte diese.

„Tawara Bunshichi.", stellte er sich vor.

„Nennt dich kenne zu lernen.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, „Und woher kennt ihr beide euch?"

„Von der Schule.", antwortet Namy genervt.

„Ha, Namy Schatz, schön das du da bist.", wurde das Gespräch von einer etwas rundlichen Frau unterbrochen. Sie trug einen Kimono und war um die vierzig Jahre jung.

„Tante Kyoko!", begrüßte Namy die Dame. Beide umarmten sich. Dann fiel Kyokos Blick auf Bunshichi. Welcher sich auch gleich vorstellte. Namy machte sich an die Arbeit, schaute aber ab und zu, zu ihrer Tante und Bunshichi, die sich miteinander unterhielten. Dann verließ Tawara das Lokal, da er noch was zu besorgen hatte. Namy sollte ihn dann anrufen, wenn sie fertig war.

….

Nach etwa drei Stunden, war die Arbeit erledigt. Die Schülerin setzte sich geschafft auf einen der Barhocker und zückt ihr Handy. Sie wollte die Nummer von Bunshichi wählen, als dieser in dem Moment in das Lokal kam. Verblüfft schaute sie ihn an.

„Bin wieder da. Deine Tante hat mich angerufen.", erklärte er, als er das erstaunte Gesicht von ihr erblickte.

„Meine Tante?", fragte sie skeptisch. Die auch gleich mit einem Picknickkorb um die Ecke kam.

„Was habt ihr beide ausgeheckt?", fragte Namy ihre Tante.

„Hier!", gab Kyoto ihr den Korp, „Lass dich überraschen.", und schob die beiden aus dem Lokal heraus. „Viel Spaß!".

„Ähm?", stand Namy überrumpelt vor Bunshichi.

„Na los Namy! Gib mir den Korp, ich muss ihn am Motorrad noch befestigen.", holte Bunshichi sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Was? Ach ja, hier.", überreichte sie ihm den Gegenstand und begutachtete die Maschine. Dann überreichte Bunshichi ihr eine Motorradjacke und einen Helm.

„Woher hast du das Motorrad?", fragte Namy und zog sich die Sachen über.

„Von einem guten Freund.", erklärte Bunshichi und stieg auf das Gefährt. „Los steig auf!" Namy setzte sich hinter ihn. Sie überlegte gerade, wo sie sich festhalten sollte. Aber Bunshichi nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Er ergriff ihre Hände und legte diese um seinen Bauch.

„Halt dich gut fest!", sagte er, schmiss das Bike an und fuhr los.

Zuerst traute sich Namy nicht, sich an ihm richtig festzuhalten. Aber als sie die Stadt verließen und auf der Landstraße fuhren, beschleunigte Bunshichi das Tempo. Sie musste sich an ihn festkrallen, um nicht von Motorrad zu fliegen. Noch enger schmiegte sich Namy an ihn und stellte fest, wie gut er gebaut war.

Er scheint besser trainiert zu sein als Bob. , stellte sie fest. Eigentlich fühlt es sich gut an, so nah bei ihm zu sein. , Pause, Stopp, was denke ich denn da. Ich bin doch nicht drauf und daran mich in ihn zu verlieben? , Pause, Nein, das geht nicht! Oder? Ist es denn Schlimm mich in ihn zu verlieben? , schloss Namy ihre Gedanken ab. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken.

Bunshichi gefiel die Nähe von ihr. Er spürte ihre Brüste an seinem Rücken und ihr angenehmer Duft kroch ihm in die Nase.

Sie fühlt sich einfach gut an. , dachte er und bemerkte, wie sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken legte und die Umarmung um ihm fester machte.

….

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden erreichten sie das Meer. Bunshichi drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, damit Namy den Anblick genießen konnte. Dann fuhr Tawara eine Abzweigung entlang, die auf eine Erhöhung führte. Oben angekommen parkte er das Motorrad. Beide stiegen von der Maschine, zogen Helm und Jacke aus.

„Puh, ist das warm.", kam es aus Namys Mund.

„Wir können uns ja abkühlen.", meinte Bunshichi und zeigte auf einen kleinen See.

„Aber ich hab …", sprach die Schülerin nicht zu Ende.

„Deine Tante hat an alles gedacht.", er warf ihr einen Beutel mit Badesachen zu.

„Na toll.", sagte sie und suchte sich einen Platz, wo sie sich umziehen konnte. „Ich geh mich dann mal umziehen.", und verschwand hinter ein paar Büschen.  
Bunshichi musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht zu spannen. Er hatte seine Badeshorts schon unter der Hose gehabt. So brauchte er nur die Oberbekleidung und seine Jeanshose ablegen. Tawara ging schon mal ins Wasser und kühlte sich ab. Er musste nicht lange auf Namy warten. Sein Atem stockte. Er hatte sich schon des Öfteren leicht bekleidet vorgestellt. Aber der Anblick übertraf all seine Vorstellungen.

Wow, sie sieht einfach umwerfend aus. , dachte er und bemerkte, dass sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Namy hatte auch Badeshorts an und ihre Oberweite wurde von einem Bikini-Oberteil bedeckt. Natürlich war alles wieder in schwarz. Dadurch kam ihre blasse Haut gut zur Geltung. So konnte Bunshichi auch ihr Drachen-Tattoo sehen, welches er faszinierend fand.

„Ist das Wasser sehr kalt?", holte Namy ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, es geht. Wenn du einmal drinnen bist, gewöhnst du dich schnell dran.", antwortete er. Sie setzte einen Fuß ins Wasser und zog ihn gleich wieder zurück. Bevor sie einen zweiten Versuch wagen konnte, wurde Namy von Bunshichi an den Armen gepackt und ins Wasser gerissen. Vor Schreck hielt sie den Atem an. Sie tauchte sobald aber wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. Namy vernahm ein Lachen neben sich.

„Du bist so gemein.", blickte sie Tawara beleidigt an.

„Ach komm schon. Du hättest sonst Stunden gebraucht.", legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter. Er schluckte schwer, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr etwas ausmachte. Aber er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Namy fand die Berührung schön. Ein Kribbeln durchlief ihren Körper.

Warum reagiert mein Körper so? , fragte sie sich. Schob den Gedanken aber erstmal zur Seite. Denn jetzt hatte sie erstmal was anderes vor.-  
Ein Schwall von Wasser traf Bunshichi voll ins Gesicht. Verdutzt sah er Namy an, die amüsiert grinste.

„Das hast du davon.", sagte sie und fing an zu kichern.

Wie süß sie so aussieht.", dachte er und spritze sie auch mit Wasser voll.

Eine Wasserschlacht fing an.

„Stop!", rief Namy, „Ich kann nicht mehr.", und drückte Bunshichi sanft von sich fort. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand auf dem freien Oberkörper von ihm lag. Zog sie diese schnell zurück und ihre Wangen erröteten leicht. Tawara musste über ihre Reaktion schmunzeln.

„Gut. Dann lass uns was Essen.", stieg er aus dem Wasser und trocknete sich ab. Namy folgte ihm und kuschelte sich in ein weiches Badetuch ein. Nachdem Bunshichi eine große Decke auf dem Gras auslegte, setzte er sich mit dem Picknickkorb darauf. Die Schülerin gesellte sich zu ihm. Beide aßen die belegten Brötchen und tranken den Tee. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie genossen die Ruhe und den Ausblick auf das glitzernde Meer. Namy blickte immer wieder zu Bunshichi. Er bekam es aber nicht mit, da er ein Stück vor ihr saß.

Ich glaube ich verliebe mich in ihn. , dachte Namy sich.

„Ach, verdammt.", wuschelte sie mit ihren Händen in ihren Haaren herum.

„Namy, was hast du?", fragte Bunshichi, da er Namys Auffahren mitbekommen hatte.

„Nichts. Hatte nur eine Spinne im Haar.", log sie ihn an.

„Lass mich mal sehen.", kam Tawara zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Als er in Namys Haaren nach einer Spinne suchte, sagte sie:

„Wir sind doch keine Affen."

„Stell dir vor, Menschen stammen von Affen ab.", lachte er.

„Blödmann.", boxte sie ihn leicht gegen die Brust und hielt sich mit dieser Hand an seinem T-Shirt fest, welches er wieder angezogen hatte. Dann ohne, dass es Bunshichi es wollte, umarmte er sie und zog Namy an sich ran. Er war erstaunt, dass sie keine Anstalten machte sich von ihm zu lösen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn ran. Sie wusste selber nicht warum sie es tat. Die Schülerin wusste nur, dass es sich so gut anfühlte. Er strahlte einfach eine wohltuende Wärme aus. Bunshichi war froh darüber, dass sie ihn nicht abwies.

Es war gerade mal eine Minute vergangen, für beide war es wie Stunden, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„T'schuldige.", stand Namy auf und zog ihre Kleider über ihre Badesachen, welche jetzt trocken waren. Bunshichi sah sie erstaunt an und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie packten die Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort.

….

Die Nacht brach bereits herein als sie bei Namy zu Hause ankamen. Jetzt standen sie vor der Wohnungstür.

Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht so gehen lassen. , dachte Namy und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Dann drehte sie sich herum und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Danke für den schönen Tag, heute.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine rechte Wange. Was gar nicht mal so leicht war, da sie sich ganz schön strecken musste. Bunshichi hob erstaunt seine rechte Augenbraue, war aber auch zugleich erfreut darüber. Dann ohne nochmal darüber nachzudenken, erfasste er ihr linkes Handgelenkt. Seine andere Hand legte sich um ihr Kinn und hob den Kopf leicht an. Er zog sie näher an sich. Tawara spürte, dass es Namy diesmal auch wollte und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter, doch zu einem Kuss kam es leider nicht. Denn die Wohnungstür von neben an würde aufgeschmissen.

„NAMY!", kamen zwei Jungs raus gestürmt. Namy und Bunshichi sahen die beiden erstaunt und anklagend an. Aber auch die zwei gegenüber staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die beiden in dieser Stellung erblickten.

„Hey Alter! Lass Namy los!", forderte Soichiro.

„Wo warst du heute Namy? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", sprach Bob.

„Aber ich hab euch doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen.", löste Namy sich von Tawara und zeigte auf einen Zettel, der an der Innenseite der Tür hing.

„Oh!", sagten beide und schauten verdattert auf das weiße Stück Papier.

„So und jetzt zu euch beiden.", sagte Bunshichi und lies seine Finger knacken. Namy bemerkte, dass ihn eine unheimliche schwarze Aura umgab. „Ich muss mal mit euch beiden reden.", setzte er einige Schritte auf die Jungs zu. Soichiro und Bob schluckten schwer.

„Bin gleich wieder da. Geh am besten zu Chiaki.", sagte er. Tawara packte die beiden Störenfriede am Kragen und zog sie mit hinunter in den Hof.

„Sei bitte nicht so hart zu ihnen.", hörten Bob und Soichiro, die Schülerin noch rufen. Dann war aber schon Bunshichi über ihnen.

Namy ging in Bobs Wohnung und traf auf Chiaki. Zusammen setzten sich die beiden Mädchen auf das Sofa. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Chiaki fragte sie aus, wie es heute mit Bunshichi war.

„Es war sehr schön.", antwortete Namy und legte sich hin, mit den Kopf auf Chiakis Schoß.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Einzelheiten haben.", hakte Chiaki nach. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort, da Namy eingeschlafen war. Bobs Freundin schmunzelte darauf hin nur.

Kurze Zeit später kam Bunshichi in die Wohnung, gefolgt von Soichiro und Bob,die anscheinend relativ gut davon gekommen waren.

„Bunshichi? Was hast du denn mit Namy gemacht? Sie ist ja total fertig.", fragte Chiaki ihn.

„Mh. Ich bringe sie am bestens ins Bett.", ignorierte er die Frage. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und hob Namy hoch. Bunshichi trug sie in ihre Wohnung und legte die Schülerin in ihr Bett. Dann legte er eine Decke über sie. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute ihr beim Schlafen zu. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

TBC


	13. Zwei komische Kerle

12. Kapitel Zwei komische Kerle

Ein weiterer Schultag endete. Namy hatte Bunshichi die letzten Tage leider nicht gesehen, da beide sehr viel zu tun hatten.

Jetzt lief Namy mit Bob und Soichiro zum Dojo des Juken-Clubs. Dort trafen sie auf die anderen Mitglieder, das Training konnte beginnen. Als erstes kämpften Bob und Masataka wieder gegen einander. Namy bemerkte, dass Bob sich um einiges gesteigert hatte. Er hielt Masataka viel länger stand als sonst, aber Bob verlor den Kampf trotzdem. Als nächstes sollte Namy gegen Aya antreten, aber sie wurden von einem schlürfenden Geräusch unterbrochen. Alle schauten zum Eingang des Dojo, dort stand eine kleine Gestalt, die wie ein Außerirdischer aussah. Namy beäugten es genauer und da geschah es. Bob stürzte sich mit seiner Sportjacke auf die Gestalt, Soichiro suchte ein Seil um es bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Aber bevor es noch weiter ausarten konnte, ging Maya dazwischen und trat Bob von der Gestalt weg. Es erhob sich und stellte sich vor.

„Ich stell mich da mal vor, wenn es recht ist. Ich bin Shinichiro Kurei (1. Komischer Kerl), Vizekapitän des Juken-Clubs.", sprach er und schlürfte an seinem Getränk.

Ein weiteres Mitglied. , dachte sich Namy. Maya erklärte, dass es sieben eingetragen Mitglieder gab. Das bedeutete wiederum, dass noch einer fehlte. Darauf machten sich Bob und Soichiro auf, das letzte Mitglied kennen zu lernen. Auch Namy war mit von der Partie, da sie neugierig war, wer das siebte Mitglied war.

Das dreier Gespann betrat den Raum, wo der Kerl sein sollte. Sie erblickten zwei Schülerinnen hockend auf dem Boden. Die Mädchen leckten und saugten an etwas, welches der vor ihnen auf einem Tisch sitzenden Schüler, in der Hand hatte. Ein paar Sekunden später war ein Aufschreien eines der Mädchen zu hören, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Diese Schülerin hatte als ersten, das Eis bis zur einer Markierung runter geleckt.

„Soichiro! Namy! Ich habe das merkwürdige Gefühl, dem Lustmolch nicht zum ersten Mal zu begegnen.", sagte Bob.

„In der Tat. Déjà-Vu, kann man sagen.", stimmte der Stachelkopf seinem Freund zu.

„Ja, ein zweiter Bunshichi.", ergänzte Namy.

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen wurde Bob von einer Schwertklinge bedroht, welches eine der anderen Schülerinnen gehörte, die im diesem Raum waren.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Hier ist sonst keiner erlaubt!", klagte ein anders Mädchen das dreier Gespann an, ihr folgte eine männliche Stimme.

„Ich stelle mich mal vor.", sagte der Schüler, der das Eis in der Hand hatte, „Ich bin Kagesada Sugano. Aber auch bekannt unter den Namen Scheißer (2. Komischer Kerl)." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in dem Bob, Nagi und Namy das gehörte verdauten.

„Also, was wollt ihr? Wenn es um die Vorausscheidungskämpfe geht sag ich nur eines. Verschwindet ihr Handlanger des Teufels!", erhob Scheißer wieder seine Stimme. Namy überhörte das eben gesagte und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Ist das Mitsuomi?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Darauf hin schmiss sich Sugano auf den Boden und fing vor Angst an zu zittern.

„Ach nein, ist er nicht!", wendetet sich Namy vom Fenster ab und betrachtete den am Boden liegenden Schüler kopfschüttelnd.

„Los komm gehen wir!" sagte Bob.

„Keine Angst Scheißer, wir erledigen das Komitee für dich", sagte Soichiro und folgte Bob. Namy schritt ihnen hinter her.

„Wartet ihr Erstsemester!", wurden sie von Sugano gerufen.

„Was gibt es, du alte verengte Vorhaut?", gab Soichiro zum Besten und zog mit seinen Händen seine Haare nach oben glatt. Bob macht es ihm gleich.

„Kommt mir nicht so, wenn ihr schon so frech seid, dann zeigt doch mal was ihr in der Hose habt.", sagte Scheißer wieder ganz cool am Tisch lehnend. Auf diesem Kommentar hin steckte Soichiro beide Hände in die Hose, streckte diese durch den Hosenschlitz und zeigte mit den Zeigefingern nach oben. Bob zog sich die Hose runter und zeigte seinen erigierten Ständer.

„Das haben wir in der Hose.", prahlte Soichiro. Namy verschluckte sich dadurch an ihre eigene Spucke, damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Auch Scheißer war im ersten Moment zurück geschreckt, doch dann forderte er Bob und Soichiro zu einem Kampf auf, welcher an dem heutigen Tag stand finden sollte, dann wandte er sich schließlich Namy zu.

„Mh, warum hängt so eine heiße Schnitte wie du, mit solchen Kerlen ab?", sprach er zu ihr.

„Wir sind sehr gute Freunde.", antwortet sie mit leicht erröteten Wangen, da sie solche Komplimente immer noch nicht gewöhnt war.

„Finger weg von ihr!", drohte Bob dem Lustmolch und zog Namy mit sich.

…..

Der Abend brach an und Bob hatte Namy zu ihrer Tante ins Lokal gebracht, bevor er sich mit Soichiro um Mitternahct an der Schule traf.

Jetzt saß Namy auf einen Barhocker gelangweilt hinter der Theke. Sie reichte ab und zu der Barkeeperin ein paar Gertänke oder Gläser, was die Schülerin jeweils mit einen Gähnen kommentierte. Nach einer Weile entschloss sie sich ein Buch zu holen und eine Runde zu lesen. Namy war so vertieft in das Buch, so bekam sie nicht mit, dass sich jemand näherte. Dieser jemand legte seine Hände vor ihre Augen. Vor Schreck ließ Namy das Buch fallen und erstarrte.

„Na, wer bin ich?", hörte sie eine bekannte männliche Stimme. Die Schülerin entspannte sich darauf hin.

„Hallo Bunshichi!", sagte sie leise zu ihrem Hintermann. Er entfernte darauf hin seine Hände und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit errötenden Wangen sah Namy ihn an und wusste nicht recht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Aber zum Glück nahm Bunshichi das Zepter in die Hand.

„Weißt du wo wir alleine und in Ruhe hier reden können?", fragte er lächelnd. Namy nickte nur und stand auf. Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Lokales und Tawara folgte ihr, dann liefen beide eine Treppe hinunter und gelangtne in einen großen Raum, in dem eine Wandseite komplett verspiegelt war und davor eine Ballettstange stand.

„Das ist der Tanz- und Proberaum.", erklärte Namy, nachdem sie Bunshichis fragenden Blick gesehen hatte.

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille trat ein.

„Ähm, Bunshichi?", erhob Namy ihre Stimme und schluckte schwer, „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen.", spielte sie unsicher mit ihren Finger hinter ihren Rücken.

„Ja, was ist?", sagte Tawara mit ruhiger Stimme, da er merkte, dass sie nervös war.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie es … wie es … wie es um uns st … steht?", fragte Namy stockend. Bunshichi erwiderte nichts. Darauf hin sprach die Schülerin weiter. „Naja, nachdem Ausflug … ich weiß nicht … also … ach wie soll ich das erklären … Sind wir … wir …", wurde Namy immer unsicherer.  
Tawara hörte weiter hin zu, was Namy sprach. Dabei nährte er sich ihr, dann stand er genau vor der Schülerin, die in diesem Moment aufhörte ihren Erklärungversuch fortzusetzen.

„Namy du bist süß.", sagte er, strich sanft mit seiner rechteHand über ihre Wange und küsste sie ohne Vorwarnung. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Namy den Kuss. Sie war sehr froh darüber, denn sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass der eine Tag nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis war.  
Dann lösten sich ihre Lippen von einander.

„So, ich hoffe deine Ängste sind damit zerstreut? So und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe zu reden.", sagte er lächelnd und setzte sich auf den Boden. Namy gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Also, du hast doch bestimmt schon von dem Schulball gehört, der in einem Monat statt finden soll?", sprach er.

„Nein.", antworte Namy.

„Nein?", schaute Bunshichi sie verwundertet an. „Naja ist ja auch egal, jetzt weißt du es. Ich möchte dich nur fragen ob du Lust hast dort hinzugehen?", fragte er.

„Wenn du auch da bist, dann ja.", sagte Namy dazu.

„Da sein werde ich. Ich kann leider nur nicht mit dir hingehen. Das liegt daran, dass diejenigen, die den Ball veranstalten festgelegt haben, dass man nur mit jemand dort hingehen kann der im gleichen Klub ist oder viel mit einem Klub zu tun hat. Bei mir ist es das Executive-Komitee und bei dir der Juken-Club. Nicht mal allein lassen sie dich in den Ball hinein, du musst einen Partner dabei haben. Der sogar von einer anderen Schule sein kann, er muss nur mit dem Klub zu tun haben. Aber sobald man drin ist, ist es wurscht mit wem du abhängst.", erklärte Bunshichi.

„Ich vermute mal, dass du schon jemand hast. Also muss ich mir bloß noch einen suchen. Aber wen?", grübelte Namy nach.

„Wie wärs mit Bob?", schlug Bunshichi vor.

„Nein, er wird bestimmt mit Chiaki dort hingehen, da ja auch sie mit dem Juken-Club zu tun hat. Soichiro wird mit Aya dort sein und Maya vielleicht mit Masataka. Tja, da bleiben nur noch zwei Optionen. Den Alien-Typ und dieser, wie nenn ihn gleich nochma alle? Ach ja Scheißer."

„Scheißer? Ihn hast du auch schon kennen gelernt. Aber mit ihm könnte es was werden. Er ist ein prima Kerl.", sagte Bunshichi.

„Das sagst du nur, weil er genau wie du ist. Auch so ein Lustmolch.", meinte Namy.

„Er hat vom Meister gelernt.", grinste Tawara sie an. Daraufhin bekam er einen sanften Faustschlag auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Aber jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Weißt du wer die Kerle waren die dich angegriffen hatten?", wechselte Bunshichi plötzlih das Thema.

„Keine Ahnung, es waren auf jeden Fall keine von der Kazua-Akademie.", erklärte Namy und sah bedrückt auf den Boden.

„T'schuldige, dass ich das nochmal angesprochen habe. Aber Bob und dieser Nagi konnte es mir nicht sagen, nachdem ich sie ausgefragt hatte.", erklärte er und nahm Namy in die Arme.

….

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete sich Namy und Bunshichi von einander. Nur ein paar Minuten später kamen Bob und Sochiro in das Lokal und berichteten, dass sie es geschaffte hatten Scheißer zu überzeugen.

TBC


	14. Der Schulball oder ein grausames Erlebni

13. Kapitet: Der Schulball oder ein grausames Erlebnis

Die Wochen und Tagen waren vergangen und so kam es, dass der Schulball vor der Tür stand.

Chiaki war bei Namy in der Wohnung. Zusammen machten sie sich für den Ball fertig. Sie machten sich die Haare, schminkten sich und zogen sich natürlich ihre Kleider an.

Während dessen warteten Bob und Kagesada ungedultig auf die beiden Schülerinnen. Beide saßen auf dem gelben Sofa und gönnten sich eine Dose Cola.

„Hoffentlich sind die beiden Hübschen bald fertig.", sagte Kasgesada.

„Mh. Ist doch nichts neues bei Frauen. Sie brauchen einfach immer lange im Bad. Ich würde nur gern mal wissen, was die da so lannge machen?", sprach Bob. Plötzlich fingen beide an zu grinsen und dachten ihre Gedanken zu diesen Thema.

(Bildliche Gedanken von Bob und Scheißer )

Namy war gerade unter der Dusche und ließ sich das Wasser genüsslich über ihren Körper laufen. Dann, ohne dass sie es mitbekam, wurde der Duschvorhang zur Seite geschoben. Es war Chiaki, die sich langsam und heimlich an Namy anschlich. Doch die Schülerin bemerkte es erst, als sie ein sanftes Streicheln spürte. Darauf hin schreckte sie kurz auf und drehte sich halb herum, um zu erkennen wer hinter ihr stand. Chiaki lächelte sie amüsiert an und strich weiter mit ihren Finger sanft über Namys Rücken.

„Chiaki, jetzt bitte nicht!", sagte Namy.

„Gerade jetzt.", meinte Chiaki und ihre Finger fanden den Weg zu Namys Brüsten.

„Chiaki! Nein!", stöhnte Namy leise und kurz auf, als ihr linker Busen massiert wurde. Auch auf diese Bitte reagierte die Übeltäterin nicht. Sie machte weiter und ihr Griff wurde fester. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich aus Namys Mund. Die Schülerin wehrte sich noch etwas, gab dann aber schließlich auf, als die rechte Hand von Chiaki über den Bauch nach unten glitt. Namy drehte sich nun vollends zu Chiaki um und blickte sie mit leicht erregten Augen an. Daraufhin küsste Chiaki sie, erst sachte und dann immer eindringlicher. Schließlich fanden die Zungen zueinander und ein wildes Spiel in den Mundhöhlen begann. Der Kuss endete, als von Namy ein weiteres Stöhnen hervor kam, denn Chiaki spielte mit ihrem Finger an ihren Kitzler und strich sanft über ihre nasse Grotte. Nun ging auch Namy in die Initiative. Ihre rechte Hand umschloss Chiakis linken Brust und massierte ihn sanft. Die andere fand den Weg zwischen die Beine von Chiaki. Auch jene stöhnte auf, als sie die Finger von Namy in sich spürte. Darauf wurden die Handbewegungen von Chiaki schneller und Namy zog nach. Auch die Griffe um ihre jeweiligen Brüste wurden fester. Beide kamen sie ihrem Höhepunkt näher.  
Als erstes kam Namy mit einen lauten Stöhnen. Chiaki küsste sie darauf hin und kam dann auch zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

Ein Geräusch holte die Jungs aus ihren Gedanken raus. Ertappt sahen sich die beiden im Raum um und erblickten Chiaki und Namy in ihren Ballkleidern. Chiaki hatte ein kurzes, ärmelloses, himmelblaues Kleid an. Namy trug ein lilafarbenes Kleid, welches bis zu den Knien reichte und einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt hatte. Bob und Scheißer staunten nicht schlecht.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal losgehen.", sagte Bob und zusammen ging das vierer Gespann auf den Ball.

...

Auf dem Ball angekommen, trafen die vier auf die anderen des Juken-Clubs. Zuerst schwatzten sie miteinander und aßen und tranken etwas von dem großen, ausreichenden Buffet. Dann forderten die Jungs die Damen zum Tanzen auf. Namy tanzte erst mal mit Kagesada, sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust dazu, aber Bunshichi war anscheinend noch nicht da, und alleine wollte sie auch nicht da stehen. Doch während sie tanzte hielt sie Ausschau nach ihm, aber er war nirgendwo zu erblicken.

„Keine Angst, er wird schon auftauchen.", sagte Scheißer, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht auf das Tanzen konzentrierte.

„Ja, ich weiß.", meinte Namy nur.

Nach zwei weiteren Liedern endete der Tanz und Namy verließ die Gruppe, um mal schnell für kleine Königstiger zu gehen.  
Nachdem sie aus der Toilette kam und sich die Hände wusch dachte sie darüber nach, wo Bunshichi blieb.

Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts geschehen., dachte Namy. Sie ging auf den Gang zurück, der zum Ballsaal führte. Die Schülerin hatte sich schon in die Richtung gewendet, als sich ein Scheppern hörte. Verwundert blieb sie stehen und schaute in die andere Richtung.

Es kam aus einem der Klassenzimmer., vermutete sie. Namy bewegte sich in die Richtung, woher das Geräusch kam. Ein weiteres Scheppern erklang, es kam tatsächlich aus einem Klassenzimmer. Sie stand jetzt genau davor. Unsicher schob sie dieTür ein kleines Stück auf und sie lunschte in den Raum hinein. Sie erstarrte und ihr Körper fing leicht an zu zittern. Namy konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. In dem Raum waren Bunshichi und Emi Isuzu. Emi drängte sich an Bunshichi und küsste ihn. Er aber tat nichts, er stieß sie nicht weg oder der gleichen, er stand nur da und tat nichts.

Warum wehrt er sich denn nicht?, dachte Namy und fing an zu weinen. Sie schob die Tür wieder zu und begann zu wanken. Ihr Körper zitterte immer noch, sie ging los, aber nicht in den Saal zurück. Namy verließ das Gebäute, sie musste frische Luft schnappen und einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

...

Während Namy das Gebäute verließ, hörte Emi auf Bunshichi zu küssen.

„Was sollte das?", regte er sich auf.

„Regt dich nicht so auf. Du hast den Kuss nicht mal erwiedert.", grinste sie ihn hämisch an.

„Dumme Schnäpfe.", sagte er noch und verließ den Raum. Bunshichi begab sich in den Ballsaal und seine Augen suchten nach Namy. Welche er aber nicht fand, dafür erblickte er Bob und Soichiro.

„Hey ihr beiden!", trat er auf sie zu, „Wo habt ihr Namy gelassen?"

„Frag mal Scheißer, er hat mit ihr getanzt.", zeigte Bob auf Kagesada.

„Hey Scheißer, wo ist Namy?", fragte er nun ihn.

„Sie wollte auf die Toilette.", antwortete er, „Keine Ahnung wo sie bleibt.", sagte Scheißer daraufhin besorgt. Auch die anderen sahen nun besorgt aus. Ohne noch ein Wort zu wechseln machten sie sich auf die Suche nach der Verschollenen. Chiaki schaute sich mit Aya auf der Damen-Toilette um. Maya fragte die Leute am Empfang. Bob, Nagi, Scheißer und Bunshichi durchsuchten den Saal und die Schule. Nach zehn Minuten trafen sie sich wieder.

„Also auf der Toilette ist sie defenetiv nicht mehr.", sagte Aya und Chiaki nickte zustimmend und schaute traurig drein.

„Am Empfang war sie auch nicht. Ihre Jacke und Handtasche sind auch noch da.", erläuterte Maya.

„Und im Saal und in der Schule scheint sie auch nicht zu sein.", schloss Bob ab.

„Wo kann sie nur sein?", sagte Bunshichi leise und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sie war auf Toilette und dann ist sie einfach verschwunden., dachte er und plötzlich schaute er, als hätte ihm ein Blitz getroffen. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Hat sie vielleicht mitbekommen, wie mich Emi geküsst hat. Bitte nicht., und seine Muskeln spannten sich an.

„Bunshichi, was hast du?", fragte Chiaki, die mitbekam wie angespannt er war.

„Wir müssen sie suchen gehen. Sie ist nicht mehr hier.", sagter er und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihr, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Sie teilten sich in drei Gruppen ein.

...

Namy lief weiter und weiter und der Tränenfluss hörte nicht auf. Immer weiter und weiter lief sie und wusste dann nicht mehr wo sie war. Die Straßen und Gebäute sagten ihr nichts, sie hatte sich verlaufen. Als es ihr klar wurde lehnte sie sich weinend gegen eine Mauer. Sie konnte nicht mehr laufen, sie wollte nicht mehr.  
Um sie herrschte Stille und nichts war zu hören. Bis zu dem Moment als Namy Schritte vernahm.

„Namy, was machen Sie da?",erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Erschrocken hob die Angesprochene den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht von Sensai Hataschu.

„Sensai?", sagte Namy. „Ich geh nur eine Runde spazieren. Was machen Sie hier?", fagte Namy, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Mh, was ich hier mache? – Ich bin dir gefolgt.", antwortete er und schritt näher auf sie zu. Für Namy kam er zu nah, aber sie konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen. Sie sah ihn an und sie bekam Angst. Denn er schaute sie mit einen lüsternen und bedrohlichen Blick an. Die Schülerin entschloss sich zur Seite auszuweichen, aber Hataschu versperrte ihr den Weg. Darauf hin nahm Namy ihren Mut zusammen und versetzte dem Sensai einen harten Faustschlag in sein Gesicht. Hataschu hatte damit nicht gerechnet und taumelte nach hinten. Die Schülerin wollte fliehen, aber sie wurden von zwei unbekannten Händen grob festgehalten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um zu erkennen, wer sie festhielt. Ihr Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, denn es war einer der Schüler, die sie vergewaltigt hatten. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie began um sich zu schlagen, die Kampftechniken, welche sie von Maya und den anderen gelernt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen.  
Es kamen weitere Gestalten dazu, die sie fest hielten und in eine dunkle Gasse zerrten. Dort wurde sie hart auf den Boden geworfen. Namy setze sich auf und schaute mit verängstigtem Blick nach oben. Sie erkannte, dass es zehn Gestalten waren. Darunter waren die Schüler der Kazua-Akademie, die sie vergwatigt hatten und Sensai Hatahschu. Etwas abseits stehend erkannte Namy eine Schülerin aus der Todo-Akademie, es war Emi Isuzu.

„Was?", sagte Namy und sah Emi dabei entsetzt an.

„Da ist das kleine Häschen aber fein in die Falle getappt.", grinste Emi fies.

„Du... du hast das... geplant. Aber warum?", fragte Namy, die es nicht glauben konnte, dass der Hinterhalt von einer Schülerin geplant wurde.

„Mh, ich kann dich nicht riechen. Außerdem war ja noch eine Bestrafung fällig. Man rempelt mich nicht an und kommt ungeschoren davon.", sagte Emi und ihr Lächeln wurde noch gemeiner und dämonischer. „Na los fangt an, lasst euren Trieben freien Lauf.", sagte sie noch und verschwand.

„NEIN.", schrie Namy und fing sich wieder an zu wehren, als die Vergewaltiger sich auf sie stürtzten.  
Sie wurde von Zweien an den Schultern und Armen gepackt und auf den Boden gedrückt.

„HILFE!", schrie Namy so laut sie konnte, aber es hörte sie keiner. Nach diesem Hilfeschrei wurde ihr Mund mit Klebeband zu gemacht. Dann zog sich der erste die Hose aus und kniete sich zu Namy hinunter. Es war Sensai Hataschu. Als er ihr linkes Bein anhob, trat die Schülerin mit dem rechten Bein zu und traf ihn zogar. Leider war der Tritt nicht stark genug und so lächelte der Sensai nur hämisch.

„Das war wohl nichts Kleine.", sagte er und erfasste nun auch das rechte Bein. „Na dann, wollen wir mal.", kam er mit seiner Hüfte immer näher an ihre.  
Namy schloss ihre Augen, als sie die Eichel von Hataschu an ihrer Eingang spürte. Sie verkrampfte sich und er stieß ihn sie.

...

Immer noch suchten Bunshichi und der Juken-Club nach Namy. Sie rannten mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde durch die Straßen, aber keine Spur war von der Schülerin zu entdecken.

Wo ist sie nur?, dachte Bunshichi, der mit Chiaki und Bob unterwegs war. Sie machten an einer Kreuzung halt, da das Handy von Bob klingelte.

„Ja!", sprach Bob ins Handy – „Ihr habt eine Spur. Wo seid ihr? - Gut geht klar, wir treffen uns dort. Sagt Maya noch Bescheid!", sagte er und legte auf. „Das waren Soichiro und Aya, sie haben einen Hinweis, wo Namy sein könnte. Ein Betrunkener hatte eine Meute Männer gesehen, die sich über eine Frau hermachten. Kommt wir sollten los machen.", erzählte Bob und alle dreie sprinteten los. In Bunshichi brodelte es und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Nach wenigen Minuten trafen sie auf Maya, Kagesada und Masataka. Zusammen rannten sie noch schneller und stießen schließlich auf Aya und Soichiro. Ohne eine Wort zu verlieren ging es weiter zum vermeintlichen Tatort. Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von der Gasse entfernt und da wussten sie schon, dass sie richtig waren. Sie bogen um die Ecke in die Gasse und erstarrten. Der Anblick war erschreckend.  
Namy lag starr mit zerissenem Kleid am Boden und ein Mann war über sie gebeugt. Die anderen Vergewaltiger standen darum und genossen das Schauspiel.

Soichiro, Bob, Mastaka, Kagesada und Bunshichi stürmten plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung los. Sie stürtzten sich auf die Missetäter. Die Peiniger konnten nicht mal mit den Augen zwinkern, da trafen sie schon die ersten Schläge. Bunshichi nahm sich dem Kerl an, der über Namy gebeugt war und schlug denjenigen zu Brei, auch die beiden, welche die Schülerin festhielten kamen nicht ungeschoren davon. Sie würden für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr laufen können. Nachdem er die drei Kerle fertig gemacht hatte, beugte er sich sofort zu Namy hinunter.

„Namy!", sagter er leise zu ihr und sie wandte den Kopf zu ihm . Ein leerer und starrer Blick traf ihn und noch mehr Wut stieg in ihm auf. Im gleichen Moment kamen Aya, Maya und Chiaki zu ihnen. Irgendwoher nahm Maya eine saubere Decke und legte diese um Namy's Schultern und machte die Decke vorn mit ein paar Haarstecknadeln zu.

„Gut, passt auf sie auf, ich muss noch ein paar Kerlen die Federn rupfen.", sagte Bunshichi und stand auf. Er wollte gerade losstürmen, als er von einer Hand festgehalten wurde. Er schaute hinab und erkannte, dass es Namy war.  
Ihr wurde es erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass Bunshichi da war und sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, er sollte bei ihr bleiben.

„Bitte geh nicht!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Darauf hin nahm Bunhischi sie sofort in die Arme und drückte Namy an sich. Dabei hielt er Ausschau nach Bob, Nagi und Scheißer, die gerade den Fliehenden folgten.

„Hey, ihr drei Knusperköpfe! Macht den Rest fertig und wehe einer kann von denen danach noch laufen.", brüllte er ihnen hinter. Die drei angesprochen nickten und setzten ihr Hetzjagd fort.

Bunshichi wendete sich wieder Namy zu, die sich weiterhin an seine Brust schmiegte und weinte.

„Wir sollten Namy ins Krankenhaus bringen.", sagte Chiaki besorgt.

„Natürlich.", meinte Bunshichi und hob Namy hoch.

Er ging los und bog aus der Gasse raus. Bunshichi rannte so schnell und behutsam wie möglich Richtung Krankenhaus. Doch plötzlich hielt ein Motorradfahrer genau vor ihnen an. Tawara sah ihn wütend an, aber seine Wut entwich, als der Fahrer seinen Helm absetzte. Es war Mitsuomi.

„Hier nimm das Bike. Das bin ich dir schuldig. Emi hat es übertrieben. Sie wird ihre Bestrafung noch bekommen.", erklärte er und stieg vom Motorrad ab.

„Emi also.", sprach Bunshichi und knurrte kurz. „Danke Mitsuomi!", sagte er noch und stieg auf die Maschine. Er setzte Namy vor sich und dann raste er zum Krankenhaus.

Als sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, war Namy eingeschlafen. Sie wurde sofort von den Ärzten behandelt, aber auch nur, weil Bunshichi ihnen Beine gemacht hatte.  
Bunshichi wartete geduldig im Warteraum und nach und nach kamen die anderen dazu. Alle saßen die ganze Nacht und warteten.

TBC


	15. Die Tage danach

14. Kapitel: Die Tage danach

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als der behandelnde Arzt in den Warteraum eintrat. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle Anwesenden eingenickt waren, aber das war nicht der Fall. Ganz im Gegenteil, es starrten ihn acht neugierige Augenpaare an.

„Wie geht es Namy?", stand Chiaki auf und sah den Arzt besorgt an.

„Setzen sie sich bitte wieder! Also ...", sagte der Arzt.

„Na rede schon Alter oder soll ich etwas Nachhilfe leisten?", sprang Soichiro auf, als der Arzt nicht weiter sprach.

„Ganz ruhig junger Mann! Also ...", wieder beendete er den Satz nicht, aber diesmal, weil von draußen lautes Gepolter zu hören war. Kaum zwei Sekunden später stürmte eine etwas rundlich Frau um die vierzig Jahre jung in das Wartezimmer.

„Wie geht es Namy? Wo ist meine Nichte?", fragte sie den Arzt aufbrausend und schüttelte diesen durch.

„Kyoko, lassen sie den Doc los. Er wollte uns gerade über Namys Zustand aufklären.", erklang Bunshichis Stimme. Sofort ließ die Tante von Namy den Arzt los und wandte sich zu Tawara um.

„Ach Bunshichi! Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast. Und ihr müsst der Juken-Club sein und du Chiaki.", sagte sie und nickte allen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu. „Sie hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt, aber darüber können wir später sprechen. Als Herr Doktor, wie steht es um meine liebste Nichte?", sah sie zum Arzt.

„Also! Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Verletzungen wurden versorgt und heilen sehr gut. Einen Schwangerschaftstest, sowie eine HIV-Test wurden auch durchgeführt. Der HIV-Test wird noch ungefähr zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich kann ihnen sagen das Mrs. Tentei NICHT schwanger ist. Leider kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, wie ihr seelischer Zustand ist, das müssten sie selber heraus finden.", sprach der Arzt und sah in die Runde. Es sahen alle sehr betroffen aus. „Wenn sie möchten, dürfen sie Mrs. Tentei besuchen, ausnahmsweise alle zusammen. Sie liegt im Zimmer 506.", ergänzte er noch und gab den Weg frei.

...

Alle betraten nacheinander das Krankenzimmer und stellte sich um das Bett von Namy. Ihre Tante umarmte sie stürmisch, Chiaki, Bob und Soichiro taten es ihr gleich. Die vier ließen sie erst los, als Namy ein Zeichen gab, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Danach fingen alle an mit einander zu plaudern und versuchten Namy aufzumuntern. Nur Bunshichi sagte nichts, er wollte abwarten bis er alleine mit ihr war. Er beobachte sie. Namy lachte und scherzte mit den anderen, aber Bunshichi bemerkte, dass sie dies nur spielte. Ihre Augen waren leer, keine Freude war darin zu sehen, nur Angst und Verzweiflung. Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich in sein Herz.

Warum tat sie so, als wäre alles in Ordnung? , fragte er sich selbst und seine Hände bildeten sich zu Fäusten. So stand Bunshichi da bis sich die anderen entschlossen hatten zu gehen.

„Bunshichi, wir werden jetzt gehen.", sprach ihn Maya an.

„Geht klar, ich bleib noch hier.", sagte er.

Nun waren nur noch Kyoko und Tawara bei Namy. Kyoko sprach ihrer Nicht noch etwas Mut zu und begab sich schließlich raus zum Ausgang.

„Bunshichi, ich werd dann auch mal gehen.", sagte Kyoko.

„Geht klar. Dann gute Nacht!", erwiderte er.

„Gute Nacht! Pass auf sie auf.", flüsterte Kyoko bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Bunshichi nickte ihr zu und ging danach zu Namy.  
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah sie an. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft und legte eine Hand auf ihre, sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Gut.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Wirklich?", hakte er nach.

„Ja. Warum nicht?", kam es von ihr patzig.

„Du schaust nicht so aus.", sagte Bunshichi.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht.", erwiderte sie und sah ihn mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln an. Darauf wurde Tawara zornig auf Namy.

„Was soll der Mist?", fragte er wütend und beugte sich über sie. „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass es dir nach einer Vergewaltigung super, spitze, blendend geht. Hör auf die Starke zu spielen, du musst es vor mir und den anderen nicht tun. Du kannst uns doch vertrauen", seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Nein, das ... stimmt doch ... gar ... nicht.", sagte sie stockend und ein paar Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

„Ach ja. Dann würde es dich auch nicht stören, wenn ich jetzt über dich herfallen würde.", sprach er und fasst ihre Handgelenke grob an.

„Nein!", kam es leise aus Namys Mund und noch mehr Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht.

„Dann lass deine Gefühl raus, auch wenn es nur Hass auf mich ist, immerhin habe ich dir das eingebracht. Ich bin auf Iszusu's Trick herein gefallen." sagte Bunshichi und er ließ ihr Handgelenke los, aber sein Blick war immer noch streng auf sie gerichtet. Er wartete, dass Namy eine Antwort gab, aber es kam keine. Schließlich stand er auf und ging ganz langsam zur Tür.

Namy bekam dies mit und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie wollte doch nur niemanden zur Last fallen. Sie wollte Stark sein, aber sie wollte auch nicht alleine sein.

Hat Bunshichi recht? Ich weiß doch nicht was ich machen soll. Bunshichi! Bunshichi geh nicht!, dachte Namy, ruckartig stand sie auf und wollte ihm hinterher, aber ihre Beine gaben nach. Haltlos fiel sie auf ihre Kniee. Sie weinte.

„BUNSHICHI!", schrie sie, als er gerade seine Hand zur Türklinke führte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Namy am Boden sitzend. Sie sah ihn mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht an.

„Bitte geh ... nicht. Bleib hier. Bei ... mir.", leiser und leiser wurde ihre Worte. „Ich ... brauche dich." Namy schloss kurz ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, hockte Bunshichi vor ihr und nahm sie in seine Arme. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie krallte sich in sein T-Shirt und weinte. Fast eine viertel Stunde verharrten sie so, bis die Tränen von Namy erschloschen waren. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Danke!", flüsterte Namy und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah sie liebevoll an und hob sie hoch und brachte Namy in ihr Bett.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du bleibst aber hier?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ja, keine Angst.", strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare. Daraufhin schlief Namy ein und Bunshichi wachte bis zum nächsten Tag über sie.

...

Der Morgen brach an. Namy wurde durch die Sonnenstrahlen aufgeweckt. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von ihrer Tante. Verwundert schaute Namy sie an und blickte sich suchend im Zimmer um.

„Suchst du etwa Bunshichi? Ich hab ihn nach Hause geschickt. Er war die ganze Nacht wach und das hat man ihm angesehen. Also wundere dich nicht so.", sagte Kyoko. Namy lächelte darauf hin und umarmte ihre Tante herzlich.

„Ich hab dich lieb.", nuschelte Namy und fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ach mein Liebling, es wird alles wieder gut. Deine Freunde, ich und vor allem Bunshichi sind bei dir.", sagte Kyoko. „So, aber jetzt habe ich was leckeres für dich mitgebracht.", sie stand auf und holte aus ihren Rucksack einen Topf, zwei Schüsseln und zwei paar Stäbchen.

„Sag bloß du hast Ramen mit ins Krankenhaus gebracht?", fragte Namy.

„Naja du sollst doch was ordentliches zu Essen haben. Hier!", erklärte Kyoko und überreichte ihr eine voll gefüllte Schüssel. „Und jetzt lass uns essen."

Nachdem die köstliche Speise vernascht wurde, machte sich die Tante von Namy daran das Zimmer zu lüften. Nebenbei sprach sie natürlich mit Namy.

„Heute Nachmittag werden dann noch Bob und dieser blonde Stachelkopf zu dir kommen. Chiaki wollte glaube ich auch her kommen. Aber jetzt mal zu einem anderen Thema.", Kyoko machte eine Pause und Namy beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Magst du Bunshichi?"

Auf diese Frage hin wurde die Schülerin erst mal rot. Doch schließlich nickte sie.

„Wusste ich es doch.", sagte Kyoko und wechselte wieder das Thema.

...

Die Sonne war weiter gewandert und die Zeiger der Uhr zeigten 15:00 Uhr an. Namy las gerade ein Buch, als sie vom Gang lautes Gepolter hörte. Kurz wurde ihre Tür aufgestoßen und daraufhin kamen Bob und Soichiro ins Zimmer.

„Hallo Namy.", rief Soichiro, „Hier, ich hab dir was mit gebracht.", und überreichte ihr ein paar Blätter Papier.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und schaute verwundert auf die Seiten.

„Na ja, die Mitschriften von der Schule. Hallo erst mal.", erklärte Bob und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher am Bett stand.

„Soichiro hat im Unterricht aufgepasst und mitgeschrieben?", fragte Namy ungläubig und die Jungs nickten.

„Du hättest mal die Lehrer sehen sollen, was für Gesichter die gemacht haben. Die haben alle gedacht, dass Soichiro krank ist.", sagte Bob lachend.

„Ja die eine Lehrerin hat mir sogar ein Fieberthermometer in den Mund gestopft.", sprach Nagi weiter. Darauf fing Namy laut an zu lachen, wurde aber nach wenigen Minuten wieder erst.

„Habt ihr was von Sensei Hataschu gehört?", fragte sie und fing an zu zittern.

„Da brauchst du keine Angst haben, der ist nicht mehr in der Schule.", beruhigte Bob sie.

„Ja und eine Abreibung hat er auch noch bekommen. Leider wissen wir nicht von wem? Also wir waren es nicht und so weit ich weiß Bunshichi auch nicht.", erstatte Soichiro Bericht und Namy atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber was mit dieser Emi ist, wissen wir nicht.", erklang eine weibliche Stimme. Alle schauten zur Tür und dort stand Bob's Freundin.

„Chiaki! Komm doch rein!", sagte Namy und freute sich riesig sie zu sehen. Chiaki ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten, trat ein und ging zu Namy, um sie zu umarmen.

„Toll, dir scheint es ja schon besser zu gehen. Zu mindestens spielst du uns nichts mehr vor. Ich vermute mal, dass Bunshichi mit dir geredet hat.", stellte Chiaki fest. Namy nickte nur.  
Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnte klopfte es an der Tür.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich möchten ihnen nur sagen Mrs Tentei, dass sie morgen entlassen werden.", sagte der Arzt der sie behandelt hatte, und verschwand auch gleich wieder.

„Das ist ja toll, da können wir dich morgen abholen.", freuten sich Bob und die anderen und natürlich auch Namy. Sie mochte keine Krankenhäuser.

Chiaki, Bob und Soichiro blieben bis zum Abend und gingen dann nach Hause, damit Namy in ruhe schlafen konnte.

...

Es war bereits schon elf Uhr und Namy hatte auch schon ihre ganzen Sachen zusammen gepackt. Sie wartete nur noch auf ihre Abholer. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam keiner. Namy entschloss sich zur Information des Krankenhauses zu gehen und dort nachzufragen, ob sich jemanden von ihren Freunden gemeldet hatte. Tatsächlich war es auch so. Die Krankenschwester erklärte ihr, dass weder Bob und Co., noch ihre Tante sie abholen konnten. Sie hatte auch gefragt ob sich Bunshichi Tawara gemeldet hatte, aber dies verneinte die Schwester.

„Da müssen sie wohl alleine nach Hause gehen. Soll ich ein Taxi rufen?", fragte die Schwester.

„Nein, danke! Ich schaff das schon alleine.", antworte Namy.

Mit gesenkten Kopf und ihrer vollgepackten schweren Tasche ging sie zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Bunshichi sie vielleicht abholt.

Gestern hat er bestimmt den ganzen Tag geschlafen, das kann ich ihm ja nicht übel nehmen., dachte sie sich und trat hinaus ins Freie. Draußen hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute auf die Straße. Sie blieb auf einmal stehen, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Denn Namy hat Bunshichi an einem Motorrad lehnend auf dem Fußweg entdeckt. Auch er lächelte und kam nun auf Namy zu und sie lief ihm entgegen.  
Jetzt standen sich beide gegenüber.

„Hallo Bunshichi.", begrüßte sie ihn. „Schön dich zu sehen."

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus." nahm ihr die Tasche ab und fasste sie an der Hand. Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren zog er Namy mit sich zum Motorrad. Als sie beide aufgesessen hatten, fuhr Bunshichi los. Zuerst fuhr er sie nach Hause, wo Namy ihre Tasche ablegen konnte und ihren Kater Baltasar füttern konnte.

„Ist dein Kater versorgt?", fragte Tawara.

„Jepp, also wohin willst du mit mir noch?", sprach Namy.

„Das wird eine Überraschung, wir müssen uns aber beeilen. Aber bevor es los geht, verbinde ich dir noch die Augen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben.", erklärte er.

„Ich vertraue dir.", sagte Namy und ließ sich ein weißes Tuch vor ihre Augen binden. Bunshichi führte sie zum Motorrad, half ihr aufsitzen, setzte ihr den Helm auf und fuhr dann los. Während der Fahrt schlang Namy ihre Arme um Bunshichis Körper und klammerte sie fest, als er die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte.

Nach fast zwei Stunden kamen sie am Ziel an. Das Motorrad wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich an. Bunshichi half ihr den Helm abzunehmen und von der Maschine abzusteigen. Dann führte er sie zu einer bestimmten Stelle und nahm ihr dann das Tuch ab.  
Namy stockte der Atem. Sie erblickte den schönsten Sonnenuntergang den sie je gesehen hatte. Auch erkannte sie den Ort wieder, es war die Anhöhe wo sie mit Tawara schon einmal gewesen ist.

„Und gefällt dir die Überraschung?", fragte Bunshichi mit nervöser Stimme. Die Schülerin konnte nichts sagen, der Anblick hat ihr einfach die Sprache verschlagen, deshalb nickte sie nur.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und drehte sich zu Bunshichi um. Welcher auf einer großen karierten Decke saß. Sie ging zu ihm hin. Genau vor ihm kniete sie sich hin und nun waren beide auf Augenhöhe. Tawara schaute sie verwundert an.

Was hat sie nur vor?, fragte er sich selbst.

Namy nahm allen Mut zusammen und kam mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher an seines. Sie wollte es und sie hoffte, er auch. Die Schülerin schluckte noch ein Mal und dann -  
küsste sie ihn. Zuerst erwiderter Tawara den Kuss nicht, er war einfach zu perplex gewesen. Aber als er merkte, dass sie sich zurückziehen wollte, nahm er seine Hände, umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht und hielt sie somit davon ab, ihr Lippen von seinen zu nehmen. Sanft fing er an sie zu küssen, dann wurde er verlangender. Seine Zunge berührte ihre weichen Lippen, Namy öffnete ihrem Mund zögerlich, aber sie ließ ihn doch ein. Auch sie bewegte nun ihre Zunge und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Unzählige Minuten waren vergangen bis sich beide von einander lösten. Das Paar schaute sich tief in die Augen und ihre Gesichter waren leicht gerötet. Schließlich zog Bunshichi Namy an sich und umarmte sie. Namy kuschelte sich an ihn an ihn und so verbrachten sie den Abend.

TBC


End file.
